Au revoir aujourd'hui, bonjour demain !
by plumedoree
Summary: Ryoma n'a jamais eu d'autres ambitions dans la vie que de devenir le meilleur au tennis. Sakuno apprend l'existence de son petit cousin, Ryo Echizen. L'enfant amène avec lui un tas de problèmes, mais peut être aussi, un nouvel avenir ?
1. chap 1 Ryo Echizen

**Prologue**

Devant le Lycée Seishun Gakuen

C'était une matinée ensoleillée, Echizen Ryoma était appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés derrière sa tête et son sac posé à côté de lui. Il attendait que le reste de son équipe arrive. C'était son dernier week-end au Japon. Il repartait en Amérique lundi. Ses amis voulaient impérativement passer ses deux derniers jours avec lui. C'est pour cela que leur coach, Ryuzaki, avait organisé un petit séjour à la montagne où ils s'étaient entraînés il y a quelques mois.

Mais voilà qu'un petit imprévu allait faire irruption.

_**Chapitre 1 : Ryo Echizen**_

Un peu plus loin de Ryoma, un petit garçon de 2 ans était caché derrière une des jambes de sa mère et une des jambes de son père. Les deux parents discutaient avec Ryuzaki-sensei pendant que sa petite-fille, Sakuno, attendait patiemment contre le mur à coté de Ryoma. A cause de cet enfant, Ryoma avait du se lever bien plus tôt que prévu et maintenant il attendait ici sans rien faire. Il tourna sa tête et s'aperçut que le petit l'observait. Sakuno se tourna à son tour et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la ressemblance entre les deux garçons. Le petit portait une salopette en jean, un tee-shirt jaune et une casquette blanche avec des oreilles de chat. Il était trop mignon ! Le plus saisissant était ses yeux de chats de couleurs chocolat, son visage qui ressemblait tellement à Ryoma-kun et ses cheveux qui étaient exactement comme lui. Hormis le fait que, au lieu de tirer sur le vert ils allaient sur le rouge bordeaux et qu'ils étaient légèrement plus en bataille. Le plus excitant dans tout ça c'est que ce petit garçon était de leur famille. Oui, de leur famille à tous les deux ! C'était leur petit cousin. En réalité c'était le fils, du cousin du père de Ryoma et de la fille de la cousine de la grand-mère de Sakuno. Bref l'important était qu'il était de leur famille à tous les deux. Leur mariage avait eu lieu à l'époque ou Ryoma et sa famille vivaient en Amérique. Ils n'avaient donc pas assisté à la cérémonie. Et Sakuno n'avait jamais fait le lien entre les deux Echizen, en réalité elle avait totalement oublié que sa cousine éloignée portait le nom "Echizen".

Un peu plus tôt ce matin

Maison Echizen

7 h 00 du matin Ryoma dormait paisiblement lorsque sa cousine débarqua dans sa chambre et le secoua comme un prunier.

- Hum…nani ? Demanda t'il d'une voix encore ensommeillée.

- Ryoma réveille toi ! Nous avons un gros problème ! Cria Nanako.

- Un problème ? Bredouilla-t-il.

Nanako avait déjà quitté sa chambre en lui disant de la rejoindre. Quelque minute après s'être préparé, Ryoma descendit dans le salon. En descendant les marches il pouvait entendre des personnes parler. Il continua son chemin et aperçut sa cousine parler avec un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, aux yeux légèrement en amande et de couleurs verts. A coté de lui se tenait une jeune femme aux longs cheveux auburn et aux yeux chocolat.

- Ah Ryoma, dit Nanako en le voyant arriver. Viens que je te présente. Voici Echizen Satoshi, présenta Nanako en pointant le jeune homme du doigt. Tu t'en souviens peut être, c'est le cousin de ton père et voici sa femme Kasumi.

Ryoma les regarda un moment, le cousin de son père ? Satoshi ? Il ne s'en souvenait pas du tout. Mais il fallait avouer qu'il y avait un air de famille, hormis le fait que Satoshi semblait être bien élevé comparé à son père. Il tourna la tête et vit qu'un petit garçon était allongé sur les genoux de Kasumi, il semblait endormit. Ryoma se re-concentra sur la conversation de ses aînés. Apparemment le couple devait partir en voyage cette semaine et ils avaient prévus de déposer leur fils Ryo ici, mais le problème c'est qu'il n'y avait personne pour s'en occuper.

- Ah ça m'ennuie vraiment mais il n'y aura personne à la maison ce week-end, dit Nanako. Mon oncle et ma tante sont justement partis ce week-end à la campagne. Moi je dois partir à un séminaire très important. Et Ryoma part camper avec ses amis.

- Je comprends bien, dit Satoshi, mais c'est ennuyant on avait pourtant téléphoné pour vous dire qu'on venait.

- Oui je m'en souviens mais on avait prévu la semaine prochaine, répondit Nanako.

- Non on avait dit cette semaine, corrigea Kasumi.

- Non, regardez !

Nanako leur montra un calendrier sur lequel la semaine prochaine était entourée en rouge avec écrit en gros, RYO.

- Il y a sûrement eu une confusion, se navra Nanako.

- Oui sûrement, mais que va t'on va faire, se lamenta Kasumi. On ne peut pas annuler maintenant, les billets sont déjà réservés, l'avion décolle dans trois heures. On ne va jamais nous rembourser !

- Je sais bien, dit son mari. Ah mais j'y pense, tu pourrais peut être le confier à la cousine de ta mère, tu m'as dis qu'elle habitait dans cette ville !

- Tu as raison ! Je vais demander à tante Sumire ! Je vais l'appeler tout de suite ! S'exclama joyeusement Kasumi.

Ryoma cligna des yeux, ce nom lui disait quelque chose, mais quoi ? Il regarda la jeune femme qui discutait maintenant avec sa tante. Il pouvait entendre vaguement la voix forte et autoritaire de la femme à l'autre bout du fil. Il réfléchit plus intensément, le visage de Kasumi c'était attristé.

- Tu dois partir à la montagne ce week-end avec ton équipe de tennis…oui…je comprends…

Ryoma eu un sursaut d'intérêt : "Montagne ? Equipe de tennis ? Est-ce que par hasard…"

- Vraiment ! D'accord merci beaucoup Oba-san ! S'écria Kasumi au téléphone. Ryoma ? Oui pourquoi ? Ah vraiment ! Hahaha d'accord, à tout à l'heure.

Elle raccrocha le téléphone.

- Alors ? Demanda avec espoir Nanako.

- Tout est arrangé ! Assura Kasumi en souriant. Elle doit partir à la montagne mais elle va emmener Ryo avec elle. Et je ne me fait aucun souci puisque qu'il sera avec ses deux cousins !

Les trois autres la regardèrent sans comprendre

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes chérie ? Interrogea Satoshi.

- Notre petit Ryo part avec son cousin Ryoma et sa cousine Sakuno !

Devant le Lycée Seinshun Gakun 8 h 15

Et voilà comment tout ça était arrivé. Maintenant il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre les autres et ils pourraient partir. Le couple et Ryuzaki-sensei avaient terminé de régler les derniers détails et s'approchaient désormais des deux adolescents.

- Eh bien le monde est étrangement petit vous ne trouvez pas ? Dit Ryuzaki-sensei en souriant.

- Ca oui, approuva Kasumi, qui aurait dit que tu avais été le coach du cousin de mon mari, et qu'en plus ma petite cousine adorée et le petit cousin de Satoshi étaient tous les deux dans la même école !

- O…oui, dit timidement Sakuno.

Mais au fond elle était ravie. Elle devait un grand merci à sa famille. D'abord sa grand-mère organisait ce week-end, ce qui lui permettait de profiter des derniers jours de Ryoma-kun au Japon. Elle s'était creusé la tête toute la semaine passée pour trouver un prétexte pour passer du temps avec lui. Mais en vain. Et maintenant leur petit cousin tombait du ciel.

- Ce n'est pas tout ça mais on devrait y aller chérie, déclara Satoshi, l'avion ne va pas nous attendre.

- Tu as raison, ce serait bête de le rater maintenant !

Les deux parents remercièrent encore une fois leur famille de bien vouloir prendre soin de leur fils et firent un gros bisou à ce dernier. L'ennui c'est qu'il refusait de lâcher ses parents. S'était une habitude pour lui de les tenir par leurs vêtements.

- Ryo, mon poussin il faut que papa et maman s'en aillent mais tante Sumire et tes cousins vont bien s'occuper de toi, lui dit sa maman. Tu te souviens d'eux ? Tu l'es à vu sur les photos à la maison.

Le petit réfléchit un instant, essayant de se rappeler des photos.

- Tu les aimes bien ?

- O…oui, dit il timidement en se souvenant.

- Tu n'as rien à craindre avec eux. En plus, ils ressemblent un peu à papa et maman non ? Chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille de son fils.

Cette fois Ryo regarda un moment Ryoma puis Sakuno puis à nouveau Ryoma avant de se tourner vers ses parents et de hocher joyeusement la tête pour confirmer ce qu'avait dit sa mère. Après ça il eut moins de mal à les laisser partir, et dès que la voiture de ces derniers s'éloigna le petit courut s'agripper à la jupe de Sakuno et au short de Ryoma. Tous les deux se regardèrent surpris et Sakuno se mit à rougir.

Ryuzaki-sensei sourit devant la tournure que prenait la situation.

- Puisque Ryo à l'air d'être entre de bonnes mains je vais en profiter pour aller chercher le bus, les autres ne devraient pas tarder à arriver.

- Ah Obaa-chan ! Attend…

Sakuno était paniquée à l'idée que sa grand-mère la laisse seule avec Ryoma.

Mais cette dernière était déjà partie. Ryoma lui c'était tourné vers Ryo pour le convaincre de le lâcher.

- Ney…

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase car un cri strident venait de le couper. Sakuno et lui se retournèrent pour tomber nez à nez avec l'équipe de Seigaku au complet y compris le jeune trio et la meilleure amie de Sakuno. Ils semblaient tous être en état de choc, hormis Tezuka qui restait de marbre même si on pouvait lire une pointe de surprise dans son regard.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah Ochibi Nyaaaaaaaaa ! Hurla Kikumaru Eiji en pleurant.

Momoshiro avait l'air très choqué également.

- Oye…E…Echi…Echizen !

Ryoma et Sakuno se regardèrent un moment en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer. Ils ne comprenaient rien du tout au comportement de leurs amis. En voyant cette foule hystérique, Ryo avait préféré se cacher derrière Sakuno et Ryoma.

- Sa…Sak...Sakuno…et dire que…moi qui…pensais que, bégaya Tomoka.

- Tomo-chan qu'est ce que t… ? Demanda Sakuno avant d'être coupé par Horio dont le visage était blanc comme un linge.

- E…Echizen…tu…tu

Il ne parvint pas à terminer sa phrase.

- Je dois dire que je suis très étonné, dit Fuji. Je ne te savais pas si précoce.

Il avait dit sa phrase avec un petit sourire en coin. Mais ses yeux ouverts montraient que le sujet l'intéressait au plus au point. Ryoma le dévisagea sans comprendre.

- Attendez, je suis sur qu'il y a une explication logique à tout ça. Pas vrai Echizen ? Demanda Kawamura.

- Intéressant, alors comme ça Echizen n'est pas si innocent qu'il en a l'air, et Ryuzaki non plus…très intéressant. Répéta Inui en écrivant à toute vitesse dans son carnet vert.

- Echizen, Ryuzaki, je…je ne sais pas quoi vous dire…c'est, c'est…

Totalement…irresponsable ! Cria finalement Oishi. A votre âge, qu'est que vous allez faire ? Enfin comment est-ce que vous avez pu cacher une chose pareille ! Vous…Ryuzaki-sensei est au courant ?

- Au courant de quoi ? Demanda Ryuzaki-sensei en arrivant derrière Sakuno, Ryoma et Ryo.

Tout le monde était tellement ahurit, qu'ils n'avaient pas entendu, ni vu, le bus arriver.

- Sensei ? Hurla le groupe.

- Sensei, ne me dite pas...que vous étiez au courant ? Interrogea Oishi avec une mine déconfite.

- Au courant de quoi ?

- Au courant pour ochibi, Ryuzaki et chibi-chibi ! Explosa Eiji.

Le coache se tourna vers sa petite-fille, Ryoma et Ryo.

- Oh vous avez déjà fait la connaissance de Ryo. Dit-elle joyeusement.

- Sensei ? Vous étiez au courant. Demanda Tezuka d'une voix neutre.

Ses yeux étaient cependant un peu plus grands que d'habitude.

- Mais enfin au courant de quoi ? Quelqu'un va t'il enfin me dire ce que je dois savoir ?

- Au courant de l'enfant de Ryoma et Sakuno ! Hurla le groupe (tout le monde prononça leurs noms à leur façon, Ryuzaki, Echizen...).

Les deux concernés sentirent un poids s'abattre sur leurs épaules. Ils faillirent tomber à la renverse, sous le regard interrogateur de Ryo qui ne les avait toujours pas lâchés.

- QUOI ? Attendez les enfants je crois qu'il y a eu une grande méprise.

Ryuzaki-sensei leur expliqua toute l'histoire entre plusieurs éclats de rire. Quelle imagination pouvait avoir les jeunes de nos jours pensa t'elle. Tout le monde souffla de soulagement.

- Il faut dire qu'il y avait de quoi se méprendre, s'excusa Momoshiro. Il ressemble tellement à Echizen.

- A l'exception des yeux et des cheveux qui sont plutôt de la couleur de Ryuzaki. La ressemblance est impressionnante, ajouta Inui.

- Je crois que nous avons mal interprété et un peu exagéré la situation, dit Oishi qui était embarrassé, tout comme le reste des personnes présentes.

- En tout cas, s'exclama Horio, si un jour vous avez des enfants on sait à quoi ils ressembleront ! Ahahahahaha.

Il cessa de rire dès que le poing de Tomoka s'abattit sur sa tête.

- Aïe ! Mais ça fait mal ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris !

- Ca t'apprendra à dire des bêtises !

Sakuno avait le visage rouge tomate et celui de Ryoma était caché par sa casquette. Ryo ne les avait toujours pas lâchés. Au contraire il se cachait de plus en plus du regard de ses inconnus un peu trop effrayants. Momo s'était penché pour lui parler à travers le petit espace qui séparait la jambe de Sakuno et Ryoma. Ryo se dépêcha de le refermer, empêchant ainsi le regard de Momo de se poser sur lui. Eiji éclata de rire.

- Tu lui as fait peur Momo !

- N'importe quoi ! Protesta Momoshiro agacé par son aîné. Tu n'as cas essayer toi !

- Bien sûr ! Accepta aussitôt Eiji en se baissant à la hauteur de Ryo.

Le petit était toujours bien à l'abri, il ne voyait pas les grimaces que faisait Kikumaru. Mais il pouvait entendre d'étranges bruits qui ne lui inspiraient pas confiance. Il resta sans bouger. Cette fois-ci c'est Momoshiro qui explosa de rire. Eiji fit la moue, vexé des rires de Momo.

Sakuno ne supportait plus cette situation. Sa jambe était collée à celle de Ryoma depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Son visage était passé par toutes les teintes de rouges possibles. Son cœur battait si vite qu'elle manquait d'air. Et l'attroupement qu'avait provoqué Ryo ne faisait que raréfier l'air autour d'elle. Elle jeta un regard à Ryoma. Ses joues n'était pas même un peu rose, pensa t'elle avec regret. Il n'avait qu'un air las sur le visage. C'est certainement cette lassitude qui le poussa à parler.

- On va rester planté là tout le week-end ? Demanda-t-il très sérieusement. Parce que je préfère rentrer chez moi dans ce cas.

- Echizen ! Comment tu peux dire ça alors que tu pars lundi, s'écria Momo.

- Ochibi tu es obligé de rester avec nous tout le week-end ! Renchérie Kikumaru Eiji.

- C'est vrai Echizen, tu ne nous reverras pas de si tôt. Je suis sûr qu'on va te manquer, dit Fuji avec un sourire en coin.

- Tche, souffla Ryoma en détourant la tête.

Ryuzaki-sensei qui souriait en regardant les membres de son équipe, annonça qu'il était l'heure de partir. Tout le monde se dirigea vers le bus, laissant un peu d'air autour de Sakuno, Ryoma et Ryo. Sakuno souffla de soulagement. Ryo réouvrit l'espace entre Sakuno et Ryoma. Il pouvait de nouveau voir devant lui. Les personnes effrayantes étaient toutes montées dans le bus. Ryuzaki-sensei pris Ryo dans ses bras pour libérer les deux enfants. Ce dernier s'agrippa de toutes ses forces. Il commençait à faire la moue et était près à pleurer. Ryuzaki-sensei n'insista pas et tendit Ryo à sa petit-fille, qui n'eu pas d'autre choix que de l'attraper. Le visage de Ryo s'égailla de nouveau.

- Il est préférable de ne pas trop l'éloigner de vous deux pour le moment. Sakuno Tu veux bien le garder près de toi pendant le voyage.

Après avoir dit ça, Ryuzaki-sensei s'installa à la place du chauffeur, laissant sa petite fille et Ryoma entrer à leur tour. Sakuno remarqua une place libre à côté de son amie Tomoka. Elle s'assit à côté d'elle mais Ryo tenait maintenant fermement la chemise de Ryoma. Celui-ci était ennuyé, il avait beau reculer, Ryo ne lâchait pas prise.

Ils durent s'assoire tous les trois au fond du bus. Sakuno était très heureuse de se retrouver seule avec Ryoma, mais les rires moqueurs de leurs senpai étaient très gênants. "On dirait une vrai petite famille" avait dit Momo. Les autres étaient bien évidemment d'accord avec lui et ne s'étaient pas gêné pour faire part de leur opinion. Ca énervait de plus en plus Ryoma qui leur ordonna de se taire.

Ryo était très heureux, il avait un grand sourire sur le visage et n'avait toujours pas lâché ses deux nouveaux "parents".

Le voyage parut deux fois plus long que ce qu'il aurait dut être aux yeux de Ryoma. Une fois le bus arrêté, chacun descendit joyeusement. Ils déchargèrent les bagages, Ryuzaki-sensei parlait avec le propriétaire qui lui donna les clés.

Sakuno prit Ryo dans ses bras. Il s'était endormit pendant le trajet. Ryoma avait saisit cette opportunité pour détacher la main de son petit cousin de sa manche. Et il s'était empressé de descendre du bus avant le réveille de ce dernier. Sakuno n'avait pas eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Elle se retrouvait donc seule pour s'occuper de Ryo. Elle descendit la dernière. Ryo commençait à se réveiller. Il leva sa tête de sur l'épaule de Sakuno et frottait ses yeux encore ensommeillés. Elle aperçut son sac dans le coffre du bus. Elle posa Ryo par terre pour aller chercher son sac. Aussitôt Ryo agrippa la jupe de Sakuno. Elle le regarda avec surprise. Pourtant ça ne l'étonnait pas vraiment. Il lui sourit en la regardant de ses grands yeux de chat. Elle capitula, comment dire non à un Ryoma-kun miniature. Elle se dirigea vers le coffre avec Ryo marchant à ses côtés. Tomoka était allée rejoindre son amie. Ryo s'était automatiquement caché derrière Sakuno. Tomoka lui sourit de toutes ses dents en lui disant qu'il n'avait pas à avoir peur. Il se risqua à dévoiler un œil pour la regarder. Après analyse, il préféra ne pas trop s'éloigner de Sakuno. Tomoka trouva ça trop mignon. Elle ne cessait d'ailleurs de répéter à son amie combien elle était chanceuse d'être de la même famille que Ryoma-sama et d'avoir un si mignon petit cousin, qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à ses deux grands cousins. Intérieurement Sakuno ne pouvait qu'approuver. Bien qu'à ce moment elle aurait aimé que Ryoma lui donne un coup de main avec Ryo. Elle leva les yeux à sa recherche. Tout ce qu'elle vit était ses senpai entrer et sortir de la maison pour y apporter les bagages. Elle soupira, Ryoma-kun devait être à l'intérieur. Elle mit son sac sur son épaule et pris le sac de Ryo. Il pesait plutôt lourd. Elle ne pensait d'ailleurs pas qu'un si petit bonhomme avait besoin de tant d'affaire. Elle peinait un peu sous le poids des sacs. Tomoka lui proposa son aide mais elle là déclina poliment. Elle pouvait bien se débrouiller jusque dans la maison, pensa t'elle. Mais elle avait oublié une chose, elle était maladroite de nature. Son pied percuta un gros caillou et elle se retrouva en quelques secondes les fesses par terre.

- SAKUNO ! Ca va ?

- Aïe, fut tout ce que Sakuno répondit à son amie en se massant douloureusement le bas du dos.

Heureusement Ryo l'avait lâché avant d'être entraîné dans sa chute. Il s'approcha d'elle le regard inquiet, des larmes émergeaient de ses yeux chocolat.

- SaUno, dit il tristement de sa petite voix d'enfant.

Sakuno en fut émut. Elle lui caressa affectueusement la tête en souriant.

- Je vais bien Ryo-kun.

Des bruits de pas attirèrent leur attention.

- Ca va ? Demanda Fuji en fléchissant un peu ses genoux à la hauteur de Sakuno.

- O...Oui, dit elle avec embarras.

Il lui tendit sa main pour l'aider à se relever. Kikumaru, Momoshiro et Oishi arrivèrent à leur tour.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Momo inquiet.

- Ri...Rien je suis juste tombée.

Elle était vraiment gênée maintenant.

- Tu vas bien ? Demanda Eiji inquiet.

- Ou...Oui ça va, merci.

- Tu saignes, observa Oishi en montrant son genou écorché. Vient je vais te soigner.

Sur ceux il prit les deux sacs de Sakuno et commença à avancer vers la maison. Sakuno resta bouche bée pendant une seconde. Elle se réveilla soudain et prit rapidement la main de Ryo pour rattraper Oishi.

- Ah attend moi Sakuno ! Cria Tomoka en courrant derrière son amie.

- Oishi est de nouveau en mode mère-poule, ricana Eiji.

- Heureusement que Ryuzaki n'a rien, dit Momo.

- C'est une situation où Echizen aurait été utile. Constata Fuji.

- C'est vrai ça ! Où est Echizen ! S'énerva Momo.

- Pauvre Ryuzaki qui doit s'occuper toute seule du petit Ryo, dit Eiji les yeux humides.

Fuji avait un sourire malicieux sur le visage.

- Pas forcément.

- Ah Fuji-senpai à un plan ! S'exclama joyeusement Momo.


	2. chap 2 La chasse au trésor

_**Chapitre 2 : La chasse au trésor**_

Après avoir déballé leurs affaires et pris leur déjeuner, Sakuno monta à l'étage pour débarbouiller Ryo dans la salle de bain. Elle vit Ryoma entrer dans la chambre des garçons. Lorsqu'elle redescendit en bas, Momoshiro, Kaidoh, Kikumaru, Fuji, Tomoka, et Horio les attendaient dehors.

- Ah vous revoilà ! S'exclama Fuji le sourire aux lèvres.

Kikumaru sautait dans tous les sens, il était apparemment très excité par quelque chose.

- Vite, vite !

- Qu...que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Sakuno.

- Nous avons décidé d'organiser une chasse aux trésors dans la forêt ! Annonça Momo avec enthousiasme.

Ryoma arriva à cet instant.

- Je n'ai pas trouvé de gobelet dans la chambre dit-il à Fuji.

- Il était en bas en fait, s'excusa Fuji.

Ryoma fronça des sourcils.

- Les autres sont partis installer les indices pour la chasse au trésor, dit Horio.

- Et Ryuzaki-sensei est sorti voir un de ses amis qui vit par ici, expliqua Fuji.

- Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait un ami qui habite par ici, se murmura Sakuno.

- Nya, faisons les équipes ! S'écria Eiji avec impatience.

- Très bien puisque nous sommes huit, commença Fuji, nous feront quatre équipes de deux. Ryo ira avec Ryuzaki. Tu es d'accord ? Demanda-t-il à la jeune fille.

- Eu...oui bien sûr !

- Très bien, dit-il en souriant.

Il montra ensuite un gobelet en bois dans lequel était disposé huit baguettes.

- Chaque extrémité des baguettes possède une couleur, expliqua Fuji. Ceux qui tire une baguette de la même couleur feront équipe ensemble, d'accord ?

Tout le monde approuva.

- Très bien, Ryuzaki, tu veux commencer ? Proposa-t-il.

Nerveusement elle tendit sa main vers le gobelet, elle hésita un instant puis attrapa une des baguettes. Rouge, s'exclama t'elle en voyant la couleur.

- Ok, Osakada à toi.

Tomoka ferma ses yeux et joignit ses mains ensemble, comme pour prier. Mais elle réouvrit un œil pour regarder furtivement Fuji. Il lui sourit. Elle réouvrit ensuite ses yeux avec un sourire et piocha une baguette.

- Jaune ! S'écria-t-elle.

Sakuno fut déçue de ne pas être dans la même équipe que sa meilleure amie.

- Momo à toi, dit Fuji.

Momoshiro fit craquer les articulations de ses mains, puis il regarda Fuji avant de tirer spontanément une des baguettes.

- Vert, s'exclama t'il. Oh cette couleur ne me porte pas vraiment chance, marmonna t'il déçut en jetant un oeil à Fuji.

- A toi Eiji, sourit Fuji.

- Nyaaa ! S'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

Il inspecta soigneusement les baguettes. Dans son inspection son regard se dirigea vers Fuji, il lui sourit et Kikumaru tira une baguette.

- Bleu ! Cria Eiji.

- C'est ton tour Horio.

- Avec mon expérience ça devrait aller, dit Horio sûr de lui. Cependant ses yeux regardait Fuji d'un air suppliant, il prit une baguette tout en continuant de parler, après tout ça fait quand même dix ans que je tire au...il s'arrêta subitement en voyant la couleur jaune au bout de sa baguette.

**- **Aaaaaaaaaaah !

- Félicitation, Horio tu feras équipe avec Osakada, félicita Fuji.

Horio jeta un regard noir à son senpai.

- Pourquoi kami-sama ! Implora Tomoka en faisant semblant de regarder vers le ciel, mais en réalité elle regardait Fuji d'un œil noir.

**-** Kaidoh, à toi.

Kaidoh regarda nerveusement les trois baguettes restantes. Il savait très bien que Fuji colorerait le bout de la baguette en rouge pour Echizen. Il ne restait donc plus que du bleu et du vert. Soit faire équipe avec le turbulent Kikumaru ou l'agaçant Momoshiro. Avec qui allait-il le mettre.

- Kaidoh ? Appela Fuji conscient du dilemme qui s'imposait à Kaidoh.

D'un air décidé, Kaidoh lança son bras et sorti rapidement une baguette. C'est avec une certaine crainte qu'il regarda le bout et découvrit qu'il était de couleur vert.

- Fsssssssssssh, siffla t'il en fusillant Fuji du regard. Ce dernier se contenta de sourire innocemment.

- Waaaaaa, NON Fu...Ah je veux dire...Fussssshhh...Tu l'as fait exprès le serpent ! Hurla Momoshiro.

- Pourquoi j'aurai fait ça ! Se défendit aussitôt Kaidoh. Comme si j'avais envie de faire équipe avec un abruti !

- QUOI ! Répète un peu...

Fuji se racla la gorge.

- Nous n'avons pas terminé, rappela t'il. Echizen c'est ton tour.

Ryoma s'approcha du gobelet avec lassitude. Il ne regarda les baguettes qu'une seconde et en tira une au hasard.

- Rouge, dit-il simplement.

Le cœur de Sakuno manqua un battement. Elle allait faire équipe avec Ryoma-kun ! Elle espérait ne pas le décevoir.

**- **Nyaaa, je fais équipe avec Fuji ! S'exclama joyeusement Eiji en faisant le V de la victoire.

A ces côté, Tomoka, Horio, Momo et Kaidoh lui jetèrent un regard aussi noir que les ténèbres. Eiji trouva refuge derrière Fuji.

Ryoma regarda Sakuno puis Ryo, il soupira.

Arrivé devant le grand escalier qui conduisait à la forêt, ils rencontrèrent Inui.

- Avant de commencer chaque équipe devra porter ceci, expliqua-t-il en montrant une sangle de couleur jaune.

Dans sa main il tenait trois autres sangles de couleur différente.

- Chacune des sangles représente la couleur de votre équipe, continua-t-il, et votre pied sera attaché à celui de votre partenaire pendant toute la durée de l'épreuve.

- Quoi ! Pendant toute l'épreuve accroché au serpent ! Se plaignit Momo.

- Fssshhh, moi non plus ça ne me plait pas abrutit !

**- **Si ça ne vous plait pas, vous pouvez toujours vous détacher, dit Inui les lunettes brillante et le sourire presque sadique.

**- **Vraiment ! Demanda Momo avec espoir.

**-** Bien entendu vous serez disqualifies, ajouta Inui. Et vous devrez boire le "super special Hulk vegetable juice"

Il montra un grand verre rempli d'un liquide vert moisi et fumant, qui fit frémir chacun.

**- **J'aurai dût me douter qu'il y avait un piège, trembla Momo.

**-** Pff, Fuji-senpai est sans cœur, marmonna Tomoka en attrapa la sangle qu'Inui distribuait à chacun. Elle l'attacha autour de son pied et celui d'Horio.

**-** Aaaaaah Osakada ! Ca va pas de serrer si fort !

**- **Tais-toi et soit un homme ! Aboya-t-elle dans sa colère.

**-** Eu...Inui-senpai ? Appela Sakuno de sa frêle voix.

**-** Oui ?

**- **Co...comment allons-nous faire avec Ryo-kun ?

Inui regarda Echizen, Ryo-kun et Sakuno.

**-** Pas de problème, Ryuzaki et Echizen, vous vous attacherez ensemble. Ryo viendra avec moi le temps que vous montiez en haut. Ensuite il marchera à côté de vous.

Ryoma entoura donc sa cheville avec celle de Sakuno. Bien évidement cette dernière était aussi rouge que leur sangle.

Ryo eu du mal à lâcher Sakuno et Ryoma, mais Sakuno lui promit que ce n'était que pour un court instant.

**-** Bien, vous êtes prêt ? Demanda Inui une fois les quatre équipes attachés.

Un vif cri de motivation sorti de la bouche de Kikumaru et Fuji, mais pour ce qui était des autres la tonalité était bien plus basse, voire inexistante.

**-** Allez-y !

C'est ainsi que le départ fut lancé.

Kikumaru et Fuji s'élancèrent rapidement dans les marches. En les voyant Momoshiro accéléra, forçant Kaidoh à faire de même.

**- **Qu'est ce qui te prend ! Demanda-t-il de sa voix grave.

**-** Je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser Fuji-senpai et Kikumaru-senpai gagner !

Il était déterminé à les battre. Cela fit mal à Kaidoh de l'admettre mais il était d'accord avec Momoshiro. Il se mit donc à accélérer d'avantage en surprenant Momo.

**- **Tu t'es enfin décidé ! Dit-il en souriant

**- **Fssssh, la ferme !

Ils dépassèrent Ryoma et Sakuno. Le coude de Momo cogna la tête de Ryoma par inadvertance, faisant tomber la casquette de ce dernier et Kaidoh, ne l'ayant pas vu marcha dessus.

**-** Grr Momo-senpai ! Kaidoh senpai !

Enervé, Ryoma ramassa sa casquette et épousseta la trace de pied de Kaidoh.

**- **Oups, pardon Echizen ! Cria Momo en continuant de courir.

**-** Pardon, fsssshhh.

Le visage de Kaidoh s'empourpra légèrement de honte, il le cacha en accélérant.

**- **Allons-y Ryuzaki, dit Ryoma en posant sa casquette sur sa tête.

Sakuno le regarda avec surprise. Son regard avait changé, la flamme de la vengeance y brûlait. Il commença à courir, entraînant la pauvre Sakuno avec lui.

Un peu plus bas Tomoka venait de trébucher à cause d'Horio.

**- **Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Tu as deux pieds gauche ou quoi !

**- **Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu n'as aucune coordination !

**- **Aucune coordination ! S'emporta-t-elle. C'est toi qui ne sais même pas courir, et tu oses prétendre être un sportif !

**- **Parfaitement !

**-** Regarde les autres ! Ils sont presque déjà arrivés en haut. Oh pourquoi Fuji-senpai m'a collé avec toi !

**- **C'est moi qui devrai dire ça !

Ils se turent un instant, ils venaient de réaliser la cause de leurs malheurs.

**-** Fuji-senpai. Dirent-ils très calmement les yeux brillants de haine.

**- **Je ne le laisserai pas arriver le premier ! S'écria Tomoka.

**- **Moi non plus !

Ils se serrèrent la main en guise d'accord. Et se mirent à courir aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient, sans tomber une seule fois. Bientôt les trois équipes retardataires étaient au même niveau.

En bas des escaliers Inui les observa avec effarement. Oishi le rejoignit.

**- **Ca y est l'étape suivante est prête.

Il constata que Inui avait toujours les yeux rivés vers les escaliers.

- Waaa, ils s'en donnent du mal, on dirait presque qu'ils font une vrai compétition, ajouta Oishi après avoir vu ses amis courir si vite. J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas oublier que le but est de rapprocher Echizen et Ryo.

Ryo leva la tête en entendant son nom. Oishi avait dit ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais plus il regardait ses amis courir et plus il était septique. Une goutte apparut derrière leurs têtes.

**-** Il y a 80% de chance qu'ils aient oublié le vrai but de cette chasse aux trésors. Déclara finalement Inui.

**-** J'avais peur que tu dises ça, soupira Oishi en baissant la tête.

De retour vers les escaliers

- Waaaaaaaaa Fuji ils nous rattrapent ! Paniqua Eiji.

**-** On est bientôt arrivé Eiji !

Effectivement ils venaient de dépasser la dernière marche de l'escalier.

**-** Félicitation, accueillit Kawamura, vous êtes les pr...

Il n'eut pas même le temps de terminer sa phrase que les trois autres équipes déboulèrent avec l'élégance d'un troupeau à la charge. "Ah" fut tout ce que Kawamura trouva à dire en les regardant récupérer leur souffle.

Sakuno était épuisée, elle n'avait jamais couru si vite. Tomoka et Horio étaient à genoux à côté d'elle. Ils tentaient eux aussi de reprendre leur souffle. Quant aux titulaires, ils étaient à peine essoufflés. Un air de défit planait au-dessus de leur tête.

**-** Eu...l'équipe bleue est la première, déclara Kawamura, la jaune, rouge et verte sont ex æquo, dit-il avec un sourire ahurit.

**-** Passons à la suite ! S'écria Momo.

Kaidoh et Echizen étaient tourné avec l'air très déterminé, vers le pauvre Kawamura. Heureusement pour lui Inui arriva. Il posa Ryo par terre.

Il courut jusqu'à Sakuno, qui lui caressa affectueusement le dessus de la tête. Ryoma ne lui adressa pas un regard, il était trop occupé à défier les deux senpai qui avaient brutalisé sa casquette.

**- **Bien, la prochaine épreuve sera une énigme que vous devrez résoudre, déclara Inui.

Chacun le regarda avec attention.

- Vous devrez vous rendre au lieu indiqué par l'énigme, là-bas vous trouverez un papier. Il y aura écrit dessus un objet unique que vous devrez retrouver. Quand ce sera fait vous trouverez une carte à côté de cet objet. Vous devrez vous y rendre et y apporter l'objet. Je vous attendrez là-bas. La première équipe arrivée sera la gagnante.

**- **D'accord Inui-senpai, c'est quoi l'énigme ? Interrogea Momo impatient de battre Fuji et Kikumaru.

**- **Ecoutez bien, je ne la dirai qu'une seule fois : Mes yeux voient tout, mes pieds sentent tout, mes bras amicaux vous accueillent.

Tout le monde était effaré par cette énigme qui n'avait aucun sens.

**- **Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ! Aboya Kaidoh en direction de Inui.

**- **L'énigme, répondit-il sans comprendre où était le problème.

**-** Waaa Inui, tu n'aurais pas pu trouver autre chose ! Se lamenta Eiji.

**-** Pff, ça ne veut rien dire du tout, rien du tout, souffla Momo.

**- **Tche, souffla à son tour Ryoma.

**- **On est pas près de gagner, chuchota Horio à sa partenaire.

Celle-ci approuva.

Fuji se tenait le menton, il était concentré. Sakuno aussi réfléchissait en regardant la forêt, soudain elle comprit.

**-** Ry...Ryoma-kun ?

**- **Hn ? Demanda-t'il en se tournant vers elle.

**- **Eu..., elle ne savait pas comment lui dire sans éveiller la curiosité des autres. Eu...je...

Un cri venant de Fuji attira l'attention de tout le monde.

**- **Bien sûr ! Dit-il en tapant dans ses mains.

Il se mit soudain à courir en entraînant avec lui un Kikumaru très surpris.

**- **Aaaaah Fuji-senpai a trouvé ! Hurla Momo en commençant à courir avec Kaidoh.

**- **Vite, suivons les Osakada ! S'écria Horio.

Il courut derrière eux avec Tomoka.

Ryoma commença à courir aussi, mais Sakuno l'arrêta.

**-** Attend, Ryoma-kun, tu oublies Ryo-kun !

Ryoma s'arrêta en soupirant. Ils firent demi-tour. Ryo les avaient regardé partir avec de grands yeux larmoyants. Il était prêt à pleurer mais s'arrêta en les voyants revenir. Sans dire un mot, Ryoma attrapa le petit comme un sac à patate et il se mit à courir, Sakuno attachée à lui.

En observant, avec aberration, le départ de chaque équipe, Inui, Oishi et Kawamura s'étaient rendu compte de quelque chose.

**-** On aurait dû les séparer avant de donner l'énigme, déclara Oishi.

**- **Ryo à l'air d'agacer encore plusEchizen, dit Kawamura.

**- **Note : Mieux penser aux détails pour une prochaine chasse aux trésors. Dit Inui à voix haute en écrivant dans son carnet.

De leur côté, Ryoma courait aussi vite que possible pour rattraper les autres. Sakuno tentait de suivre du mieux qu'elle pouvait, quand à Ryo-kun il souriait, heureux d'être sous le bras de Ryoma. Bientôt ils rattraperaient Horio et Tomoka. Mais secoué comme un prunier, la casquette du petit tomba par terre.

- Aaaaaaaah, cria t'il en se tortillant dans tous les sens pour regarder sa casquette sur le sol.

- Ry...hun, Ryoma-kun, appela Sakuno essoufflée.

Elle ralentit pour le faire s'arrêter. Ryoma l'a regarda, il voyait qu'elle ralentissait et il se demandait ce qu'elle essayait de dire. En plus Ryo était de plus en plus difficile à tenir, pire encore, il commençait à pleurer. Mais qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça. Contraint, il s'arrêta. Pendant que Sakuno reprenait son souffle, Ryoma regarda Horio et Osakada s'éloigner.

- Casq...hun...casquette...

- Casquette ? Répéta-t-il.

Pourquoi parlait-elle d'une casquette dans un moment pareil, se demanda-t'il.

Elle lui montra quelque chose derrière eux. Il comprit ce qu'il se passait et ils firent demi-tour. Il posa Ryo à terre. Le petit ramassa sa casquette et la secoua avant de la remettre sur sa tête.

- Allons-y, dit Sakuno après avoir récupéré son souffle.

- Ce n'est pas la peine, déclara Ryoma.

Sakuno le regarda sans comprendre. Pourquoi Ryoma ne voulait pas repartir.

- Nous avons perdu les autres, dit-il simplement, l'air un peu ennuyé cependant.

- Mais nous pouvons toujours y aller.

- Je ne sais pas où on doit aller.

- Moi je le sais.

Ryoma la regarda avec surprise.

- Tu sais où on doit aller ? Demanda-t-il même si il avait du mal à y croire.

- Oui, dit-elle timidement sous le regard insistant de Ryoma. C'est au grand chêne, là-bas, que nous devons aller, dit-elle en montrant l'arbre en question dont ils pouvaient apercevoir le sommet.

- Tu es sûr ? Interrogea-t-il d'un air septique.

- Oui, en étant le plus grand arbre, de ses yeux il voit tout. Puisque c'est un arbre, avec ses racines, ses pieds sentent tout. Et ses bras sont en fait ses branches qui accueillent les petits animaux comme les oiseaux, les écureuils...

Il ne l'écoutait plus, mais réfléchissait à ce qu'elle avait dit. Etrangement tout avait du sens. Il attrapa rapidement Ryo et attrapa le bras de Sakuno. Il se mit ensuite à courir en direction du chêne. Sakuno le regarda les joues aussi rouges qu'une tomate. Mais elle était heureuse d'avoir pu l'aider. Elle regarda la main de Ryoma-kun tirant son bras, elle sourit et reporta son attention vers l'endroit où ils se rendaient.

Ils arrivèrent finalement au grand chêne, là les attendaient Kachiro, Katsuo et Tezuka.

- Vous êtes les derniers, dit Tezuka de sa voix monocorde.

Il n'était en réalité pas très intéressé par toute cette histoire de chasse aux trésors, mais malheureusement pour lui, étant à la montagne avec pour seul compagnie son équipe, il s'était retrouvé obligé de participer.

Kachiro tendit un papier plié en deux, avec un gros point rouge sur le dessus. Ryoma le prit.

- C'est le nom de l'objet que vous devez trouver, expliqua Katsuo.

- Vous le mettrez dedans, informa Tezuka en leur tendant un sac en plastique.

Sakuno le prit en le remerciant.

- Allons-y, déclara Ryoma.

Il avait lâché le bras de Sakuno lorsque le grand chêne avait été à porté de vue. Il plaça Ryo contre lui pour le porter avec ses deux bras. Son bras gauche commençait à ressentir le poids du petit.

- Bonne chance ! Encouragea Katsuo alors que l'équipe rouge s'éloignaient.

Une fois assuré qu'ils étaient totalement hors de vue, il se tourna vers un buisson.

- C'est bon, vous pouvez sortirent, dit Kachiro au buisson.

Les trois autres équipes en sortirent.

- Heureusement qu'ils ne vous ont pas vu, ajouta Katsuo.

- Pouf, on était serré la dedans, souffla Momo en retirant des feuilles de ses cheveux.

Inui, Oishi, et Kawamura arrivèrent à ce moment-là.

- Ah vous êtes là ! Dit Oishi heureux de les voir tous ensemble.

- Nous ne faisions pas réellement une compétition, dit Fuji avec un large sourire moqueur.

- Ca y ressemblait beaucoup pourtant !

- On s'est peut-être un peu laissé dépasser, he he he, rit nerveusement Momo.

- Il faut dire qu'on avait de bonne raison d'être remonté, rétorqua Tomoka en laissant son regard accusateur se poser sur Fuji.

Elle fut imité par trois autres paires d'yeux.

- Je pensais pourtant avoir bien choisit. Dit-il sur un ton innocent.

- Nous devrions les suivrent maintenant si nous ne voulons pas perdre leur trace, rappela Inui.

Ses paroles apaisèrent les tensions et ils partirent tous à la suite de l'équipe rouge. Enfin Tezuka essaya de s'éclipser en douce mais Inui l'interpella dans sa tentative de fuite. Il fut bientôt traîner de force.

De leur côté Ryoma et Sakuno marchaient tranquillement, le pied gauche toujours attaché. Ryo marchait à côté d'eux. Ryoma s'était rendu compte qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de courir, donc autant laisser Ryo marcher. Ils étaient à la recherche d'un champignon vert.

- Je ne savais pas que ça existait les champignons verts, dit Sakuno.

- Hn.

Comme d'habitude, Ryoma n'était pas très loquace.

- Tous les champignons que nous avons vus jusqu'à présent étaient blancs. Tu n'as rien trouvé Ryo ?

Il fit non de la tête. Depuis tout à l'heure il s'amusait à cogner dans un caillou avec son pied. Il lança son caillou un peu trop fort.

- CaOu, dit-il avec étonnement en le regardant valser vers un buisson.

Pas si loin, derrière un buisson

- Aie ! cria Horio en se tenant la tête.

Plusieurs mains s'abattirent sur sa bouche pour le faire taire.

- Chuuut ! Chuchota Katchiro.

- Ils pourraient nous repérer ! Renchéri Katsuo.

- Mmmmm, tenta de se justifier Horio à travers les mains de ses amis.

- Tais-toi ! Ordonna Tomoka en chuchotant.

Tous les quatre étaient cachés derrière le buisson où Ryo avait envoyé son caillou. Sur leur gauche, quatre des titulaires se cachaient derrière un autre buisson, et les quatre autres titulaires se cachaient derrière un autre buisson sur leur droite. Certain firent signe à Horio de se taire.

Derrière le buisson de gauche

- Ah ils se rapprochent du champignon, murmura Eiji avec enthousiasme.

- C'était une bonne idée de peindre le champignon en vert, complimenta Momo.

- C'était l'idée de Kawamura, dit Oishi.

- J'ai trouvé que c'était original, répondit ce dernier avec embarra, mais c'est Oishi qui l'a peint.

- Oh ce n'était...Il se tut soudain, il semblait se souvenir de quelque chose. Aaaaaah, commença-t-il à crier, mais ses amis le firent taire.

- Waaa, Oishi, ils vont nous entendre, chuchota Kawamura paniqué.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Oishi-senpai ? Demanda Momo.

- Tu as bien peint le champignon ? Demanda Kawamura d'une voix hésitante.

- Mmmm, répondit Oishi.

Personne ne compris. Il fit alors non de la tête. Les autres se retinrent de crier leur surprise.

- Com...Comment ça tu ne l'as pas peint ? Chuchota Momo d'un ton affolé.

- J'ai dut redescendre en bas et j'ai complètement oublié de peindre le champignon.

- Où est la peinture Oishi ? Demanda Eiji.

- Au grand chêne.

- Je vais y aller, déclara Kawamura.

Derrière le buisson de droite 

- Fsssssh, quels idiots, ils ne peuvent pas se taire, siffla Kaidoh à voix basse en regardant les deux autres buissons.

- On dirait qu'il se passe quelque chose dans le buisson de gauche, dit Fuji.

Il avait vu Oishi crier et les autres se jeter sur lui pour le faire taire.

- Tien, Kawamura s'en va, observa Inui. Je me demande pourquoi. Tu en penses quoi Tezuka ?

Tezuka ne répondit rien, les bras croisé, il ferma les yeux en respirant fortement.

Du côté de l'équipe rouge

Ryoma s'arrêta de marcher, les oreilles aux aguets.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- J'ai entendu du bruit.

- Je n'ai rien entendu.

- Ca venait de derrière ces buissons.

Il s'avança lentement. Derrière les buissons les trois groupes appréhendaient son arrivé.

- Fai...fait attention Ryoma-kun.

Elle le regardait avec inquiétude. Il y avait peut-être une bête féroce derrière. Ryoma était presque arrivé. Il posa sa main sur un des buissons, mais un cri derrière lui le fit s'arrêter. Il se retourna et vit que c'était Sakuno. Ryo était allongé par terre, accroché à ses mollets.

- Pa...pardon, s'excusa-t-elle. Ry...Ryo-kun à dut tomber et...Elle se baissa pour relever le petit. Il est tombé sur moi...ça...ça m'a fait peur...pardon.

Ryoma soupira, il se tourna de nouveau vers les buissons. Il n'y avait personne. Etrange il aurait juré avoir entendu du bruit. Le cri de Ryuzaki aura sûrement fait peur à ce qui était derrière, pensa t'il. Ils reprirent leur recherche sans savoir qu'en réalité, le cri de Sakuno avait laissé le temps aux autres d'aller se cacher plus loin.

- Pffou, c'était juste, murmura Kikumaru soulagé.

Les autres ne purent que confirmer, chacun s'était cacher le plus rapidement possible derrière des arbres et parfois dans des positions pas très agréables. Une fois que les trois autres furent assez éloigner, ils sortirent de leur cachette.

- Ils vont bientôt arriver à l'arbre. Je ne sais pas si Kawamura aura le temps de peindre le champignon avant leur arrivé, s'inquiéta Oishi.

- Il faudrait les occuper un peu, dit Fuji en réfléchissant.

- Ah je m'en occupe ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit Tomoka avec enthousiasme. Allez vient ! Ordonna t'elle en rattachant son pied et celui d'Horio ensemble.

- Hein ? Pou...pourquoi moi aussi ?

- Idiot, tu es mon équipier !

Horio ne trouva rien à répondre et l'équipe jaune se lança à la suite de l'équipe rouge, sous le regard des autres.

- Je savais que j'avais bien choisit, dit Fuji avec un sourire bienveillant.

- Bien, j'espère qu'ils gagneront assez de temps, déclara Oishi. Momo va voir si tu vois Kawamura arriver.

- Ok !

Il s'éloigna en courant à la rencontre de Kawamura.

- Kaidoh, tu sèmeras des cailloux pour que Momo et Kawamura nous retrouve.

- Fsssss !

- Suivons-les pour ne pas perdre leurs traces !

- A vos ordres capitaine Oishi ! Plaisanta Kikumaru en imitant un soldat au garde à vous.

- Eiji, fit Oishi embarrassé.

- Nyaa, je n'y peux rien si Oishi à l'âme d'un chef.

- Il n'est pas vice-capitaine pour rien. Dit Fuji. Qu'en penses-tu Tezuka ?

Une fois encore Tezuka ne répondit rien.

Un peu plus devant

- Mouu, je ne vois toujours aucun champignons vert, soupira Sakuno.

- Ses maudits senpai l'ont fait exprès, grogna Ryoma.

- Mais si ils l'ont mis sur la liste, il doit bien y en avoir, encouragea Sakuno.

Il ne répondit pas. Alors qu'elle pensait à quelque chose de gentil à lui dire deux personnes arrivèrent.

- Ah Sakuno, Ryoma-sama ! S'exclama joyeusement Tomoka en arrivant à leur hauteur.

Sakuno fut heureuse de retrouver son amie.

- To...Tomo-chan ! Vous aussi vous cherchez le champignon vert ?

- Hein...eu...non en fait on cherche...eu...

- Une feuille ! S'écria Horio.

- Oui une feuille, c'est ça !

Tomoka réalisa la bêtise de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Eu...mais..., commença Sakuno.

Ryoma ramassa une feuille par terre et leur tendit avec un sourire moqueur.

- Voilà.

- Ah ah ah, rit nerveusement Horio en se tenant la tête.

- Eu...merci, ah ah ah, remercia Tomoka en prenant la feuille.

Elle donna violemment la feuille à Horio en lui jetant un regard noir. Ryoma commençait déjà à leur tourner le dos pour s'en aller.

- Aaaah attendez ! Arrêta Tomoka.

Elle pensa à quelque chose et cria en pointant le sol.

- Attention Sakuno !

Sakuno se retourna surprise, mais sa maladresse fit trébucher son pied attaché avec celui de Ryoma et ils tombèrent au sol.

- Aaaaaaaaah ! Hurla Horio.

- Ah Sakuno ! Ryoma-sama ! Cria-t-elle paniquée en se cachant les yeux pour ne pas voir la chute.

Une fois le choc passé, Sakuno ouvrit les yeux. Etrangement elle n'avait pas eu mal. Elle sentit quelque chose de chaud contre elle, en relevant légèrement la tête elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Ryoma. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts. Son visage exprimait l'étonnement dans toute sa splendeur. Elle était tombée sur lui. Encore un petit mouvement et leurs lèvres se touchaient. Sakuno passa du léger rose au rouge pivoine en une fraction de seconde. Elle se releva brusquement en s'excusant sans cesse.

Tomoka se senti coupable. Elle avait peut-être réussit à gagner du temps, mais elle n'avait pas prévu la chute de son ami.

Pas très loin, derrière une rangée de buisson

- C'est encore plus amusant que ce que je pensais, dit Fuji avec un large sourire sur le visage.

- Nyaaa, Bien joué Ochibi ! Fit Eiji.

Momoshiro arriva en courrant, il s'accroupit à côté de ses amis.

- Ca y est, Kawamura-senpai a récupéré la peinture, il doit peindre le champignon en ce moment.

- Parfait, dit Oishi. Il faut juste que Osakada et Horio les retiennes encore un peu.

Mais Ryoma en avait décidé autrement. A peine fut-il debout, qu'il reprit son chemin. Sakuno, les joues encore rose, le suivit sans lever la tête du sol. Ryo enchaîna le pas. Tomoka n'avait plus d'idée pour les retenir. L'arbre sous lequel devait se trouver le champignon vert n'était plus qu'à un mètre. Elle et Horio aperçurent avec horreur Kawamura qui peignait le champignon. Ils poussèrent un cri, qui fit se retourner tout le monde.

- Qu...qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Demanda Sakuno inquiète

- Je...eu...j'ai vu un serpent !

- Oui, un énorme serpent, renchéri Horio en ouvrant grand les bras pour indiquer sa taille.

- Vou...vous êtes sûr ?

Sakuno regarda tout autour et attira Ryo contre elle. Ryoma aussi inspecta les lieux, mais il ne vit aucune trace de serpent. Ses deux-là était bizarre, encore plus que d'habitude, pensa t'il.

Ils entendirent soudain un bruit. Comme un sifflement.

- Qu'est...qu'est-ce que c'est ? Trembla Sakuno.

- On...on dirait..., bégaya Horio qui n'en menait pas large non plus.

- C'est...le serpent...bafouilla Tomoka.

- On dirait plus Kaidoh-senpai, marmonna Ryoma.

En effet derrière la rangée de buisson, Kaidoh avait été forcé d'imiter le bruit du serpent.

Alors que Ryoma et Sakuno se retournait, Tomoka les interpella encore une fois.

- Attendez ! Je...eu...Horio et moi...eu...

Elle ne savait pas du tout quoi dire. Sakuno regarda son amie et Horio puis se mit soudain à rougir.

- Ah, To...tomo-chan !

Tomoka l'a regarda sans comprendre. Sakuno pointa quelque chose. En regardant elle découvrit avec horreur que SA main était dans celle de Horio.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaah ! Hurla Tomoka.

Horio réagit de la même manière, ils se lâchèrent aussitôt, rouge de honte.

- NON,...ce n'est pas...pas..., bégaya Tomoka.

- C'est...complètement...

Ils ne trouvaient pas les mots pour parler. Ryoma qui comprenait enfin leur étrange comportement, fit son fameux rictus moqueur.

- Félicitation.

- Je suis contente pour vous deux, félicita Sakuno.

Elle était pourtant persuadé que Horio agaçait Tomoka. Il faut croire que leurs disputes répétées les avaient rapprochées.

Tomoka et Horio étaient aussi rigide que des statuts de pierre. Leurs amis n'avaient rien compris. Perdu dans leur morosité, ils se rendirent compte trop tard qu'ils les avaient laissé s'en aller. Lorsque l'équipe jaune rejoignit l'équipe rouge, elle était déjà sous l'arbre. Mais il n'y avait aucune trace de Kawamura.

- Ah un champignon vert ! S'écria Sakuno.

Elle le cueillit mais eu la désagréable surprise d'avoir de la peinture plein la main.

- Aaaah, qu'est-ce que...

Ryo voulut lui aussi y toucher, mais Sakuno l'en empêcha.

- On dirait de la peinture, dit Ryoma en sentant le champignon.

Encore une idée de ses senpai, pensa t'il en soupirant.

- Je me disais aussi que ça n'existait pas les champignons verts.

Elle était cependant un peu déçut. Elle mit le champignon dans le sac plastique et s'essuya la main avec un mouchoir. Malheureusement toute la peinture ne s'en alla pas. Ryoma remarqua un papier plié en deux avec un point rouge. C'était une carte.

- Allons-y Ryuzaki, dit-il d'une voix ferme.

Il se tourna vers les deux autres le sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- Je suis sûr que vous préféré continuer seul.

Puis il s'en alla avec son équipe.

Resté sous l'arbre, Tomoka et Horio étaient rouge, de honte mais aussi de colère.

- Idiot ! Tu avais besoin de me tenir la main ! Hurla Tomoka.

- MOI ! C'est TOI qui me tenais la main !

Tomoka grognait de frustration, elle allait répliquer quand elle se rendit compte que quelque chose tombait sur Horio. Elle le regarda et se mit à pouffer avant d'éclater de rire.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu rigoles tout d'un coup !

Elle pointa le ciel du doigt. Horio leva la tête en haut et une goutte verte tomba sur son nez. Il hurla en sautant dans tous les sens.

Les autres sortirent de leur cachette.

- Calme-toi Horio, ce n'est que de la peinture, dit Kachiro.

- Oui, ce n'est pas la peine de te mettre dans tous tes états, ajouta Katsuo. Même si c'est très amusant.

Il commença à rire, imité par d'autre.

Horio s'arrêta de sauter et grimaça. La voie de Kawamura, sortit de nulle part, attira leur attention.

**-** Quelqu'un pourrait m'aider à descendre s'il vous plait ?

Il était perché en haut de l'arbre, agrippé à une branche, un pot de peinture dans une main et le pinceau dans l'autre.

Cela faisait quinze minutes que l'équipe rouge avançaient en suivant la carte dessinée à la va vite par l'un des senpai. Ils se retrouvèrent devant l'entrée d'une grotte à l'allure effrayante.

Ryoma n'hésita pas et avança à l'intérieur, entraînant Sakuno avec lui. Ne voulant pas rester seul Ryo les suivit. A l'intérieur ils avançaient dans une semi-obscurité et d'étrangers bruits de vrombissement. Sakuno veillait bien à marcher près de Ryoma et Ryo serrait très fort le pan de sa jupe.

A l'extérieur

- On doit vraiment les suivre, bégaya Horio.

- Bien sûr ça va être amusant, répondit Fuji avec le sourire.

Les autres ne furent pas de cet avis. Kawamura, Oishi, Inui, Kachiro et Katsuo avait pris de l'avance afin de mettre en place leur mise en scène pour effrayer l'équipe rouge.

Dans la grotte

Un courant d'air froid souffla dans le cou de Sakuno la faisant hurler et se jeter dans les bras de Ryoma qui émit un hoquet de surprise. Elle trembla un moment avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Le rouge aux joues, elle s'écarta rapidement en s'excusant. Ryoma ne dit rien et continua d'avancer la tête baissé.

Un peu plus loin dans la grotte

- C'est vraiment plus intéressant que prévu, murmura sadiquement Fuji.

- C'est beau la jeunesse ! S'exclamèrent Momo et Eiji.

- Dîtes, coupa Horio, où est passé Ryo ?

- Et Tezuka-senpai, ajouta Tomoka. Il était avec nous avant d'entrer dans la grotte.

Effectivement Tezuka avait réussi à les semer.

- Fsssh, fit Kaidoh envieux de son capitaine.

- Fsss, imita une petite voix d'enfant.

Le groupe de suiveur se retourna pour découvrir le petit Ryo derrière eux. La panique se lisait dans leurs yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Cria Horio.

- Tait-toi ! Chuchota Tomoka en le frappant sur la tête. Tu veux que Sakuno et Ryoma-sama nous entendent !

- Pas de panique, il suffit de le ramener avant qu'ils s'aperçoivent de son absence. Kikumaru à toi de jouer.

- Ok !

Devant Ryoma et Sakuno continuaient d'avancer.

Dans la pénombre Kikumaru avançait facilement sans être remarqué il tenait Ryo dans ses bras, avec une main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de parler.

Au-dessus de la tête de Ryoma et Sakuno, Kachiro était déguisé en fantôme et s'apprêtait à tomber devant eux, mais au moment crucial sa corde se coinça et il ne tomba qu'à moitié. Ryoma et Sakuno le dépassèrent sans le voir. Kachiro gesticulait dans tous les sens et fini par tomber face à face avec Kikumaru qui faillit mourir de peur. Ryo lui aussi avait les larmes aux yeux et hurlait dans la main de Kikumaru.

- Kikumaru-senpai, murmura Kachiro, c'est moi, dit-il en montrant son visage.

Kikumaru soupira de soulagement. Il continua son chemin laissant le soin aux suiveurs de derrière de détacher Kachiro. Kikumaru fut d'avantage sur ses gardes. Un monstre volant passa juste devant lui. Un squelette l'attrapa par la cheville. Un cadavre avec des lunettes attrapa son bras. Ce n'est qu'au bout de la grotte qu'il parvint à reposer Ryo juste à côté de Ryoma et Sakuno qui ne s'était rendu compte de rien et avaient avancé tranquillement sans voir la moindre chose étrange.

- Ryo-kun, ne t'éloigne pas trop tu pourrais te perdre, dit Sakuno en prenant la main du petit Ryo, qui lui, avait vu défiler un tas d'atrocités.

Il se laissa traîner comme un automate, hors de la grotte.

Une fois sa mission accompli, Kikumaru s'écroula sur le sol. Son cœur avait été mis à rude épreuve.

Enfin la course prit fin sur la colline qui faisait face à la grotte. Tezuka attendait les équipes un peu plus loin.

- Nous sommes les premiers ? Demanda Ryoma.

Tezuka affirma d'un hochement de tête.

- C'est formidable Ryoma-kun, dit joyeusement Sakuno.

Ils attendirent l'arrivé des autres équipes, qui un peu plus loin se battaient pour savoir laquelle d'eux partirait en premier.

- Fuji-senpai et Eiji-senpai sont déjà arrivés en premier pendant la course ! Rappela Momo.

- Après ce que j'ai subi dans cette grotte je mérite d'arriver en deuxième ! Riposta Kikumaru.

- Horio et moi avons été humiliés ! Il est normal que nous soyons deuxièmes !

- Oui ! Renchérit Horio.

- J'ai dût faire équipe avec le serpent ! Cria Momoshiro.

- Rappelez-vous que ce n'est pas une vrai compétition, remémora Oishi, mais personne ne l'écoutait.

Les trois équipes se mirent à courir comme des dératés vers la sortit et arrivèrent ex aequo devant Tezuka et l'équipe rouge.

- Vous êtes tous disqualifié, déclara Tezuka.

- HEIN !

- Vos pieds ne sont pas attachés.

Effectivement dans leur entrain aucune des équipes n'avaient pensées à rattacher son pied à celui de son partenaire.

Ils tombèrent tous à terre épuisés et déçut.

- Oh moins c'est terminé, soupira Momoshiro.

Le bruit d'un liquide fumant les fit frissonner. Inui se tenait près d'eux avec un verre et un thermos de son " super special Hulk vegetable juice".

- Mada mada dane Momo-senpai, ricana Ryoma.

Un cri d'horreur résonna dans toute la forêt.


	3. chap 3 Un avenir prometteur

Chapitre 3 : Un avenir prometteur

Le lendemain, l'équipe de tennis décida de jouer quelques matchs sur le terrain qui se trouvait un peu plus loin du campement. Ryo était assis sous un arbre à côté des raquettes et des balles de rechanges et les regardaient jouer avec admiration. Ryoma était en plein match contre Momoshiro. Inui prenait des notes.

- Après Momo, c'est moi qui joue contre Ochibi ! Déclara Kikumaru.

- Moi aussi j'ai hâte de disputer un match contre notre petit prodige, dit Fuji.

- Fsssssh !

- Ah Fuji, Kaidoh, il faudra attendre votre tour !

- Burniiiiiing ! Echizen prépare toi à être vaincu !

- Aaaaah Kawamura ! Tu dois attendre ton tour toi aussi !

Tezuka observait son équipe avec attention. Chacun d'eux était très passionné ce matin. C'était normal puisque c'était la dernière fois qu'ils formaient encore une équipe. Lundi Echizen retournait en Amérique et à la rentré les aînés changeaient d'école.

- Tu les as vu Tezuka, sourit Oishi debout à côté de lui. On dirait de vrai gamin. Ca fait un an déjà qu'Echizen est arrivé. Le temps passe vite, soupira t'il en s'en allant pour tenter de calmer Eiji. Tezuka resta à observer son équipe se disputer, rigoler et s'affronter au tennis. Plusieurs heures passèrent ainsi.

Sakuno arriva avec un panier de provision qu'elle déposa au pied de l'arbre où Ryo jouait. Tomoka avait également les bras chargés.

- Installons le pique-nique ici, proposa-t-elle.

- Du moment que je peux poser ce gros plat, se plaignit Horio.

- Quelle femmelette, en tout cas tes deux ans de tennis ne t'auront certainement pas apporté de muscle dans les bras.

- J'ai beaucoup de muscles ! Mais je les garde pour le tennis, c'est tout.

- Pfff.

- J'installe la nappe ici, coupa Kachiro aidé par Katsuo.

Les cinq jeunes et Ryuzaki-sensei avaient passés la matinée à préparer un délicieux déjeuner.

- Les garçons, appela Ryuzaki-sensei, à table !

- Tu t'es bien amusé ? Demanda Sakuno au petit Ryo qui tapait un cailloux sur quelque chose. J'espère que tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé tout se…Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sakuno ? S'inquiéta sa grand-mère.

Les autres accoururent pour voir ce qui se passait.

Ryo avait arrêté de chantonner ses "pom, pom" en entendant Sakuno hurler. Il la regardait avec surprise.

- Ry…Ryo…, bégaya-t-elle.

Ryoma s'approcha et son regard se changea en expression d'extrême surprise.

- Ma raquette ! Hurla-t-il en dépassant ses senpai pour récupérer sa raquette.

Il y avait plusieurs cailloux coincés entre les trous du cordage.

- Allons, ce n'est pas si grave, se retint de rire Momoshiro, imité par la plupart des autres membres de l'équipe.

- Je suis désolée Ryoma-kun, je suis vraiment désolée ! S'excusa Sakuno.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, Ryuzaki, dit Fuji. Et puis ce n'est qu'une raquette. Echizen en a d'autre.

Ryoma lui décocha un regard meurtrier.

- Tu pourras facilement la faire réparer, rassura Ryuzaki-sensei. Allons plutôt manger, dit-elle en le forçant à s'asseoir.

Sakuno garda la tête basse pendant que les autres s'installaient. Ryoma avait l'air irrité. Ryo posa une main sur son genou en la regardant d'un air inquiet. Il avait bien l'innocence des enfants. Elle lui sourit et lui donna une petite tomate à manger.

Inui sortait de son sac un thermos. Il l'ouvrit et vida son contenu dans un grand verre. Tous les bruits autour s'arrêtèrent en entendant le liquide pâteux descendre lourdement dans le verre. Une fumée à l'odeur nauséabonde s'ajouta à ce liquide de couleur vert moisi. Chacun retenu son souffle. Pour certain cette vision suffit à faire resurgire de mauvais souvenirs.

**- **Vous en voulez ? Demanda Inui en voyant tous les regards posés sur lui.

**- **Non ! Hurla plus de la moitié des personnes présente au pique-nique.

**-** Dommage, dit-il sincèrement.

- Même Fuji-senpai n'a pas supporter, se rappela Momoshiro.

- Je ne veux plus jamais en boire ! S'écria Eiji en secouant vigoureusement la tête.

Intrigué, Ryo pris le thermos de jus et s'apprêtait à le porter à sa bouche mais Sakuno le vit à temps.

**-** NON RYO-KUN !

Surpris, Ryo envoya le thermos en l'air. Tout le monde suivit le mouvement et regarda le thermos tourner sur lui-même dans le ciel. Kawamura sentit quelque chose tomber sur son épaule. Il sursauta comme si il s'était fait brûler. Il découvrit avec horreur qu'il s'agissait du "Inui's super special Hulk vegetable juice".

**-** Nyyyyaaa mes cheveux ! Cria Kikumaru alors qu'une goutte était tombée sur le dessus de sa tête. De la fumée s'en échappa.

**-** Eiji ! Hurla Oishi paniqué, mais lui-même se faisait attaquer par une goutte tombée sur sa main. Aaaaahhh Hurla t'il en sentant sa main le brûler.

Tout le monde était maintenant debout, prêt à éviter les gouttes empoisonnées qui tombaient du ciel. Momo en esquiva une de justesse alors qu'elle tombait sur vers sa bouche. Elle termina son chemin sur la nappe, en y faisant un trou.

**-** Waaaaa ! On va tous mourir ! Cria Momoshiro.

Les filles et Ryo s'étaient misent à l'abri derrière un buisson.

**- **Ouff, on est tranquille ici, dit Tomoka en regardant les titulaires courir dans tous les sens accompagné du fameux trio. Mais où est Tezuka-senpai ? Demanda-t-elle ne le voyant pas.

**-** Il est derrière l'autre buisson avec obaa-chan.

En effet, Tezuka avait préféré la fuite plutôt que de courir dans tous les sens comme ses amis. Kikumaru prouva son talent d'acrobate en esquivant à la perfection chacune des gouttes qui tombaient sur lui. Horio se prit quelques gouttes dans les yeux.

**-** Waaaaaaaaaa, mes yeux, mes yeux, je suis aveugle ! Hurla-t-il de douleur.

Plus les gouttes tombaient et plus une fumée verte et nauséabonde, s'élevait autour du groupe. Bientôt ils ne voyaient plus où ils mettaient les pieds.

**- **Je crois que c'est la fin, dit Momoshiro en tombant à terre.

Les autres ne tardèrent pas à faire de même. L'odeur les empêchait de respirer convenablement. Le thermos fini par retomber, mais il n'atterrit pas directement sur le sol.

De leur poste d'observation, derrière les buissons, la fumée avait empêché de voir ce qu'il se passait. Lorsqu'elle finit enfin pas se dissiper ils aperçurent avec horreur que tous étaient évanouie.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près d'eux ils découvrirent le thermos dans la bouche de Ryoma. Tezuka le pris, il était complètement vide.

**- **Ryoma-kun ! S'inquiéta Sakuno.

**-** Waaaaaaaaaaaaa Ryoma-sama à tout but ! Hurla Tomoka en panique. Il va mourir !

Ils entendirent quelqu'un tousser, c'était Momoshiro qui commençait à se réveiller.

**- **Oye Momo ça va ? Demanda Ryuzaki-sensei en l'aidant à se relever.

Peu à peu tous les membres se levèrent.

**- **Nyyyyyaaaa Inuuuiii, on a tous faillit mourir ! Hurla Kikumaru.

**-** Mes yeux ! Mes yeux ! Je suis aveugle !

**- **Ouvre les andouilles ! Fit remarquer Tomoka.

Horio ouvrit ses yeux rougit par le terrible "Inui's super special Hulk vegetable juice". Il vit d'abord flou, puis sa vue se stabilisa. Il soupira de soulagement.

**- **Quel horreur, j'ai cru que ma dernière heure était arrivée, dit Kachiro sous le choc.

**- **Moi aussi, ajouta Katsuo.

Tezuka s'approcha d'Inui. Il posa sa main sur son épaule. Son regard était menaçant. Inui comprit tout de suite que la sentence allait tomber.

**- **Inui, cinquante tours de terrain pour avoir gâcher le pique-nique et faillit empoisonner la totalité de l'équipe.

Inui ne protesta pas, Tezuka avait parlé.

Lorsque Ryoma ouvrit les yeux le soleil se couchait. Une mèche de cheveux auburn apparut devant lui, puis un visage féminin. Ryuzaki. Il était allongé sur ses genoux, sous l'arbre où ils avaient pique-niqué. Appuyé contre le tronc, elle s'était endormit. Il se redressa sans faire de bruit. Sa tête lui faisait étrangement mal. Le souvenir du "Inui's super special Hulk vegetable juice" lui revint désagréablement. Les voix de ses équipiers parvinrent à ses oreilles. Ils jouaient au tennis un peu plus bas sur le terrain. Kikumaru montrait à Ryo comment taper dans la balle que Momo lui lançait. Ce petit maladroit la loupa totalement et frappa dans le vide. Il était bien de la famille de Ryuzaki, pensa Ryoma. Momo lança la balle une seconde fois, mais cette fois-ci Ryo la frappa avant de retomber sur les fesses. Elle n'alla pas très loin, mais ce n'était pas si mal pour un tout petit. Momo la relança et cette fois encore Ryo la frappa, avec plus de force néanmoins. Peu-être un peu trop puisque la raquette parti avec la balle. L'ombre d'un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Ryoma. Un gémissement détourna son regard du terrain. Sakuno se réveillait.

- Ryoma-kun, bredouilla-t-elle encore un peu endormit.

Elle sursauta soudain en réalisant qu'elle s'était endormit alors qu'elle devait veiller sur lui.

- Pa…pardon ! S'excusa-t-elle les cheveux en batailles.

Ryoma la regarda un long moment sans émettre la moindre parole.

- Ry…Ryoma-kun ? Appela Sakuno les joues roses.

Il se leva soudain, ramassa sa casquette et la posa sur sa tête.

- Allons-y Ryuzaki, dit-il à Sakuno en lui tendant sa main.

La casquette masquait ses yeux mais le même sourire que tout à l'heure était visible sur ses lèvres. Sakuno le regarda avec surprise, les joues toujours roses d'émotions, elle posa sa main dans la sienne.

Ils retrouvèrent les autres sur le terrain.

- Ah Ryoma, comment te sens-tu ? Demanda Ryuzaki-sensei.

Il se contenta d'hocher des épaules. Sakuno avait rejoint son amie.

- Tu te sens bien Sakuno ? Tu es toute rouge ! S'écria Tomoka.

- O…oui, bégaya Sakuno.

- SaUno, SaUno, s'écria Ryo en l'apercevant.

Il courut droit vers elle.

- Mince dès que Ryuzaki est là on existe plus pour Chibi-chibi, se lamenta Kikumaru.

- C'est un petit Echizen, plaisanta Momoshiro en regardant Sakuno prendre le petit dans ses bras.

Ryoma se contenta de l'ignorer. Un flash l'aveugla. C'était Fuji qui venait de le prendre en photo.

- C'est en souvenir de notre dernier week-end tous ensemble, expliqua t'il.

- C'est vrai que Ochibi part demain, dit Kikumaru les larmes aux yeux. On ne se reverra pas avant un moment maintenant, nyaaaaah !

Il attrapa Ryoma par le coup et le serra fort.

- Aaaah Kikumaru-senpai, tu m'étrangles !

- Tu vas nous manquer Echizen ! Essaie de nous écrire ! Dit Momoshiro en lui frottant la tête avec le poing.

- Aïe, Momo-senpai !

- Fssssh, il n'est pas encore parti crétin.

- On ne t'a rien demandé le serpent ! S'énerva Momoshiro en laissant Ryoma pour se disputer avec Kaidoh.

- Si vous veniez plutôt nous aider à ranger, intervint Oishi.

- Il ne va pas tarder à faire nuit, et il y a le dîner à préparer, dit Ryuzaki-sensei.

Ils retournèrent au campement. Les jeunes préparèrent le dîner pendant que les titulaires, qui avaient bien transpiré partir prendre un bain. Ryuzaki-sensei leur confia le soin de laver Ryo.

Dans la grande salle de bain

Tout le monde était déjà déshabillé mais Ryo n'avait pas bougé.

- Je vais t'aider chibi-chibi, dit Kikumaru mais Fuji l'arrêta.

- Je pense que c'est une tâche qui convient mieux à son cousin.

Ryoma, qui avait déjà la taille entourée d'une serviette, regarda Fuji avec un air agacé mais s'approcha de Ryo.

- On y va d'abord, annonça Fuji.

- Tu ne sais pas te déshabillé tout seul ? Demanda naturellement Ryoma comme si il s'adressait à un adulte.

Ryo cligna des yeux et commença à se déshabiller. Il voulut commencer par retirer sa salopette mais au lieu de détaché les attache métallique il choisit de retirer directement les brettelles. Celles-ci restèrent coincées au bout des épaules. A force de remuer des épaules en se dandinant il finit par les retirer. Ryoma l'avait regardé faire avec étonnement et une sorte d'amusement. Ryo s'attaqua ensuite au tee-shirt. Il retira assez facilement ses bras des manches mais coinça au niveau de la tête. Le tee-shirt lui masquait les yeux, il avait beau tirer il ne sortait pas. Il se mit même à tirer vers le bas pour le faire redescendre mais il était coincé. Il commença à paniquer en pleurant. Il se mit à courir dans tous les sens jusqu'à ce qu'il heurte Ryoma et tombe sur les fesses. Ryoma dut venir à son secoure pour qu'il ne s'étouffe pas. Il lui retira doucement le tee-shirt. Aussitôt délivré Ryo se jeta dans les bras de son cousin. Sa tête était toute rouge et ses joues étaient mouillées par les larmes. Il avait eu drôlement peur.

- Yoma, Yoma, pleura t'il.

Ryoma fut surprit d'entendre son nom ainsi déformé mais lui tapota gentiment la tête. Il y avait ce même air maladroit, pensa Ryoma le sourire aux lèvres. Ryo se calma peu à peu et se laisser assoire sur le banc. Ryoma lui retira ses baskets à scratch. Le petit aurait d'ailleurs dû commencer par ses chaussures pensa Ryoma. Il lui retira ensuite ses chaussettes et son slip. Il attrapa une serviette et ils entrèrent enfin au bain.

- Vous en avez mis du temps ! S'écria Momoshiro.

Ryo était collé à la jambe de Ryoma, il était encore un peu rouge et reniflait de temps en temps.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait Ochibi ! Accusa Kikumaru.

- Rien, ce n'est pas ma faute si il ne sait pas se déshabiller.

- C'est normal, ce n'est qu'un bébé ! Dit Kikumaru.

Ryoma s'assit devant un robinet en soupirant. Il se lava et en profita pour mouiller aussi Ryo et surtout nettoyer ses mains pleines de poussières. Ryo ferma les yeux quand Ryoma lava son visage. Puis il réouvrit ses yeux de chat couleur chocolat.

- On dirait qu'Echizen s'habitue, chuchota Oishi à Fuji qui se contenta de sourire.

Kikumaru était sorti de l'eau ainsi que Momoshiro, ils voulaient tous les deux jouer avec Ryo. Ils se bâtèrent pour savoir qui le prendrait.

**- **C'est à mon tour ! Cria Momoshiro.

**-** Non à moi ! Momo l'a déjà pris tout à l'heure pour le faire lancer la balle !

Ryo les regarda en se détachant un peu de Ryoma. Un bruit attira son attention dans l'eau. Pas très loin d'eux se trouvait Kaidoh. Ryo croisa son regard et il trembla comme une feuille. Il agrippa vite la jambe de Ryoma pour se cacher.

**- **Fshhhhhh, siffla t'il ennuyé.

Kikumaru et Momo avait finalement trouvé une solution.

**- **C'est à Echizen de choisir ! C'est lui son cousin après tout.

**-** D'accord ! Ochibi c'est toi qui décide.

Ils avaient beau dire ça, chacun d'eux faisaient des clins d'œil à Ryoma pour qu'il le choisisse. Ryoma soupira, ses senpai le mettaient toujours dans des situations difficiles.

**-** Très bien alors je choisis...

Ils attendaient avec impatience le verdict.

**-** Kawamura senpai ! Déclara Echizen.

**-** Hein ! Moi...mais ? Demanda tout étonné Kawamura à l'autre bout du bain.

**-** Hey, ce n'est pas juste, Kawamura ne faisait pas parti des choix ! S'écria Kikumaru.

**- **C'est vrai ! Enchérit Momoshiro.

**-** Il y avait soixante pour-cent de chance que ça finisse comme ça, murmura Inui.

**-** J'ai choisi ! Vous n'avez qu'à demander à Ryo avec qui il veut jouer !

**-** Je crois que c'est déjà fait, dit Fuji en souriant malicieusement.

En effet, pendant que chacun discutait de qui jouerait avec le petit. Ryo était assis dans le bain près de Tezuka.

**-** Bucho !

**-** Tezuka ! s'écrièrent ils tous les deux.

**-** Il y avait 40 pour-cent de chance que ça se termine comme ça, déclara Inui.

Après un bain plutôt mouvementé, ils redescendirent dans la salle à manger pour dîner. C'était Ryoma qui portait Ryo.

- Ce n'est pas juste, bouda Kikumaru. Dès qu'il y a Ryuzaki ou Ochibi, chibi-chibi nous ignore complètement.

- C'est le privilège des parents, chuchota Fuji.

- Hum ? Tu as dit quelque chose Fuji ? Demanda Kikumaru.

Fuji se contenta de sourire innocemment.

Pendant le repas, Ryo exigea de s'asseoir à côté de Sakuno et Ryoma, si bien qu'il se retrouva entre les deux.

Chacun pris place.

**-** Hum ! C'est délicieux ! S'extasia Momo en dévorant son plat.

**-** Je reconnais encore une fois le goût du café dans ce bon curry, dit Fuji.

Ryo mangeait tout seul comme un grand, mais bien souvent il envoyait des grains de riz voler sur les autres occupants de la table.

**-** Ah ! J'en ai reçu un dans l'œil, s'écria Momoshiro.

**-** Ryo-kun, tu ne dois pas jouer avec la nourriture, reprocha gentiment Sakuno.

Ryoma aurait trouvé ça amusant si lui-même ne recevait pas quelques grains de riz de temps à autre.

- Ryuzaki à l'air d'une vraie maman, fit remarquer Kikumaru.

Sakuno se mit à rougir en bafouillant quelques mots auxquelles les plus grands rirent gentiment.

- Par ici la bonne brochette de poulet, s'exclama Horio en fourrant une brochette entière dans sa bouche.

Il mâcha avec ravissement, mais s'arrêta soudain. Son visage devenait tout rouge.

**- **Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Demanda Katsuo.

**- **DE...DE...L'EAU...! Parvint-il à crier la bouche en feu.

Tomoka lui versa vite un grand verre d'eau qu'il but d'une traite, il en redemanda encore. Il but le second verre d'eau qui sembla le soulager un peu. Ryo riait aux éclats devant les grimaces de Horio.

**- **Ah, il rigole ! S'exclama Kachiro ravi.

**-** Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi ! Cria Horio scandalisé.

**- **Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Sakuno.

**-** La brochette était pleine de wasabi ! Hurla-t-il.

Ils regardèrent tous la brochette, en effet une fine couche de purée verte la recouvrait.

**- **On a pourtant pas mit de wasabi dessus, réfléchit Katsuo.

Fuji, qui était à côté d'eux intervint.

**-** Excusez-moi, je crois que Horio a mangé une de mes brochettes par erreur. Vous voyez, j'apporte toujours mon pot de wasabi avec moi, dit-il en leur montrant le fameux pot.

**-** Waaaa...Fuji-senpai aime vraiment ce qui est fort ! Dit Tomoka avec admiration.

Il se contenta de sourire et Horio de soupirer d'exaspération.

Fuji prit une brochette et la tendit à Ryo, qui l'attrapa et la fourra dans sa bouche. Plusieurs personnes assises à la table crièrent de stupeur en se tenait le visage l'air épouvanté.

**- **Fuji-sempai ! Hurlèrent les jeunes.

Ryoma se leva d'un bond.

**-** Crache Ryo-kun ! Ordonna Sakuno en mettant sa main devant la bouche du bambin.

Mais Ryo ne cracha pas, il mâchait avec plaisir, comme si il appréciait la brochette.

Les autres membres de l'équipe s'étaient retournés suite au chahut qui avait lieu à côté ou derrière eux.

**- **Allons, vous ne croyez tout de même pas que Fuji donnerait vraiment une brochette pleine de wasabi à un bébé. Dit Ryuzaki-sensei amusée.

**-** Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'était qu'une simple brochette de poulet, rassura Fuji.

Chacun soupira de soulagement. Ryoma se rassit en regardant Fuji d'un air renfrogné. Ryo redemanda une autre brochette et le dîner continua dans le calme, enfin aussi calmement que possible avec de tels phénomènes.

Le lendemain matin tout le monde avait préparé ses bagages pour rentrer. Ryoma prenait l'avion le soir même.

- Attention, ne bougez plus, avertie Fuji en positionnant l'appareil photo.

- Vite Fuji, s'écria Kikumaru, alors qu'il avait mis le compte à rebours et courait se placer dans le groupe à côté de Tezuka.

Ils avaient tous posé devant le campement. Ryoma et Sakuno avaient eu droit à une place d'honneur en plein devant avec le petit Ryo.

- Cheeeese ! S'écrièrent la plupart d'entre eux avant que le flash ne les éblouissent.

Chacun avait pris place dans le bus pour le trajet du retour, qui se déroulait comme d'habitude dans le bruit.

- Les parents de Ryo rentrent aujourd'hui ? Demanda Kawamura en se retournant.

- Dans la semaine, répondit Ryoma qui était assis à côté de Momoshiro. Ryo et Sakuno étaient assis sur les deux sièges juste à côté.

- Et tes parents ? Interrogea Momoshiro.

- Ils doivent déjà être chez moi.

- Et dire que tu retournes déjà en Amérique, soupira Kikumaru.

- Même si je suis triste je sais que Ryoma-sama va devenir un grand professionnel du tennis, s'écria Tomoka les yeux remplit de cœurs.

- Tu n'es pas obligé d'hurler si fort, reprocha Horio en se bouchant les oreilles.

- On continuera à t'encourager, dit Kachiro.

- Oui, alors fait de ton mieux, ajouta Katsuo.

- Bien sûr, notre prince fait toujours de son mieux ! Cria Tomoka.

- Osakada ! Hurla Horio en se bouchant d'avantage les oreilles.

- Quoi ! Tu ne soutiens pas Ryoma-sama peut être !

- Bien sûr que si ! Mais je n'ai pas besoin de crier pour ça !

- Vous pourriez vous taire un peu, gronda Kaidoh en se tournant.

Les quatre se figèrent.

Ryuzaki-sensei se mit à rire. Tezuka qui était assis à côté, les bras croisés, et la tête baissé, ne dit rien.

- J'espère au moins que tu auras aimé ce week-end, dit Fuji. Je t'enverrai des doubles des photos, certaine devrait te plaire tout particulièrement, ajouta-t-il dans un sourire moqueur.

Ryoma le regarda d'un air un peu effrayé.

- Lesquelles, lesquelles Fuji ? S'écria Kikumaru.

- Ah je suis sûr que c'est celle sous l'arbre ! Intervint Momoshiro.

- Qu..., commença Ryoma mais il fut interrompu par Ryo qui l'appela.

- Yoma, Yoma.

Il s'était glissé de son siège pour venir sur les genoux de Ryoma. Sakuno s'était endormit.

- En tout cas j'aurai appris plein de chose durant ce week-end, dit Inui en continuant d'écrire dans son cahier.

- Moi aussi Inui-senpai, murmura Ryoma en asseyant Ryo sur lui.

- Tu as des projets pour la suite Echizen ? Demanda Oishi.

Ryoma regarda Ryo qui lui souriait avec ses yeux chocolat, puis il se tourna vers Sakuno. Il sourit.

- Oui, dit-il simplement.

Deux mois plus tard

La vie avait repris son cours au Japon. Les troisièmes années avaient maintenant changé d'école. Tezuka était retourné en Allemagne et Ryo chez lui. Il avait été triste de dire au revoir à Ryoma et Sakuno. Mais comme les jeunes enfants de son âge, il oublierait vite sa peine. Néanmoins, il continuait de jouer avec la raquette que lui avait donnée Ryoma et la balle que Sakuno lui avait offert.

En Amérique, Ryoma rentra chez lui. Ses parents avaient déménagé pendant les vacances.

- Tu as reçut du courrier, annonça son père. Ca vient du Japon.

Ryoma vit une grosse enveloppe sur la table basse de l'entrée.

- Ca vient de ta petite amie ? Demanda-t-il avec curiosité en se retournant.

Ryoma n'était plus là. Son père sourit.

Dans sa chambre Ryoma ouvrit l'enveloppe. C'était des photos et un mot.

_"Quelques souvenirs qui te feront vite revenir,_

_Fuji__"_

Ryoma sortit le paquet de photo et s'assit sur son lit. La première était celle où ils avaient tous posé devant le campement. Il y en avait une autre de ses senpai qui faisait une bataille de polochon dans leur chambre. Une de Momoshiro et Kaidoh qui se disputaient. Il y en avait également une du trio avec Tomoka. Puis vint la photo qui fit battre le cœur de Ryoma. C'était sous l'arbre où ils avaient pique-niqué. Sakuno endormit, appuyé contre le tronc, lui, endormit également, avec la tête sur ses genoux et Ryo somnolant contre Ryoma.

- Fuji-senpai, grogna t'il.

Néanmoins, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il reposa le paquet mais réalisa qu'il restait une photo dans l'enveloppe. C'était une photo de Sakuno en uniforme, ça devait être pour la rentrée. Elle avait l'air un peu plus grande. Elle était debout, avec son air toujours aussi intimidé, les joues roses, entourés de tous les senpai de Ryoma. Ils étaient tous collés à elle et Fuji la prenait par les épaules. Il avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres, mais Ryoma avait comme l'impression qu'il y avait un air de provocation dedans.

- Fuji-senpai, maudit-t-il en serrant le mot de son senpai de son poing.

Quelque part au Japon, Fuji se promenait dans la rue lorsqu'il se mit à éternuer.

- Tu as bien reçut mon paquet, sourit-il en regardant vers le ciel.


	4. chap 4 Quinze ans plus tard FIN

_**Chapitre 4 : Quinze ans plus tard**_

Au Japon, devant une grande maison

Un homme sonna à la porte. La voix d'une femme se fit entendre de l'intérieur, en même temps que des pas. La porte s'ouvrit sur Tomoka avec un ventre bien rond.

- Ah, Momo ! S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

- Comment va le bébé ? Demanda-t-il en entrant dans la maison.

- Très bien, ce petit trésor me donne des coups de pieds en permanence. Mais entre, les autres sont déjà à l'intérieur. Et Ann-chan elle se remet de l'accouchement ?

- Oui, elle est désolé de ne pas avoir pu venir, elle a encore besoin de repos.

- C'est normal ! Et la petite elle se porte bien ?

- A merveille, c'est mon portrait craché !

- Je vois qu'être papa te rend heureux, sourit-elle.

- Très, avoua t'il sincèrement. Où est-ce que je pose le cadeau de la petite princesse ?

- Suis-moi on va le poser dans le salon avec les autres paquets.

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce, tous les anciens de Seigaku y étaient installés et bavardaient.

- Echizen n'est pas là ?

- Il est parti chercher ses parents à l'aéroport, expliqua Tomoka.

- Ah Momo est arrivé ! Accueillit Eiji.

- Tomoka ! S'écria Horio en se levant du sofa où il discutait avec Katsuo et Kachiro. Tu m'as promis de rester assise.

- Je ne suis pas en sucre Horio ! Répliqua-t-elle.

- Mais tu es enceinte, protesta-t-il, tu ne dois pas te fatiguer. Tu as pensé au bébé ?

- Notre bébé va très bien, rassura-t-elle. Tu te fais vraiment trop de soucis.

- Ne lui en veut pas, c'est très dur de ne pas s'inquiéter, dit Momo. D'ailleurs j'ai encore peur parfois de faire tomber ma fille. Elle si minuscule.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas de la part d'un idiot comme toi, siffla Kaidoh qui était assis pas très loin.

- Quoi ? Répète un peu !

Ils commencèrent à se disputer.

- Eiji ne les encourage pas, intervint Oishi en se levant pour raisonner ses amis.

- Calmez-vous, tenta aussi d'apaiser Kawamura.

- Ils n'ont pas changé, sourit Fuji, tient ça fait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu prendre des notes sur nous, Inui.

- Je vais écrire un article sur la vie des joueurs de tennis en dehors du terrain.

- Je vois, et tu comptes aussi parler d'Echizen ?

- J'y ai pensé, c'est après tout le joueur mondial numéro un. Même après s'être retiré il y a deux ans, le monde du sport continue de parler de lui. Mais…

-…la dernière fois que tu as écrit un article sur lui et son père il n'a pas vraiment apprécié termina Fuji.

Il se mit à rire en se remémorant la tête qu'avait fait Echizen en lisant l'article qu'il lui avait apporté.

- C'est pour ça que j'hésite encore à le mentionner dans mon article. Qu'en penses-tu Tezuka ?

Assis à leur côté, Tezuka ne répondit rien, il se contenta de manger un des sushis préparé par Kawamura.

- Je pense qu'il n'a pas vraiment d'avis à ce sujet, sourit Fuji.

- Hum, oh faite Tezuka, la semaine dernière j'ai aperçu Miyuki Chitose qui sortait du cinéma au bras d'un garçon qui était ton portrait craché, dit Inui à travers les verres lumineux de ses lunettes.

Tezuka s'étrangla avec le sushi.

- Aaaaah Tezuka sort avec Miyuki finalement, s'écria soudain Eiji.

- Vraiment ! Intervint à son tour Momoshiro en délaissant sa dispute avec Kaidoh.

- Et moi qui pensais que tu étais toujours célibataire, ajouta Fuji.

Tezuka ne répondit pas, il toussait discrètement, les joues légèrement rosées.

- Alors c'est du sérieux ? Tu penses l'épouser ?

- Eiji ! S'écria Oishi.

- Mais Tezuka est le seul à ne pas encore avoir fait de projet. Kawamura est jeune marié, le trio est déjà casé, Inui est fiancé, Momo vient d'avoir un bébé, Kaidoh a été le premier à se marier…

- Ca a été la grande surprise, coupa Momo.

Kaidoh lui décocha un regard noir.

- C'est vrai que la façon dont Kaidoh nous avait annoncé ses fiançailles était amusante, sourit Fuji.

C'était un soir où ils dînaient tous au restaurant de Kawamura, et Kaidoh, le visage rouge, avait hurlé tout d'un coup qu'il était fiancé.

Kaidoh rougit un peu en se remémorant cet instant.

- C'est vrai que c'était marrant Fuji….Aaaaah mais Fuji non plus n'est pas encore fiancé, s'écria soudain Eiji.

- Ca fait déjà deux ans que tu sors avec la cousine d'Echizen.

- Eiji ! Momo ! Ce genre de choses est personnel, intervint Oishi. Fuji nous en parlera le moment venu.

- Et bien justement, commença Fuji le sourire aux lèvres, je comptais faire ma demande ce soir.

Le silence s'abattit dans le groupe, avant que chacun, à sa façon exprime ses félicitations et encouragements.

- Merci, j'avoue que je suis un peu nerveux. J'espère qu'elle acceptera.

- Il n'y a pas de raison qu'elle refuse, elle t'aime ! Mais c'est Echizen qui va faire une drôle de tête.

- Il est déjà au courant, annonça Fuji.

- HEIN !

- Je lui avais demandé son avis à ce sujet.

- Et alors ?

- Il m'a d'abord regardé avec surprise, puis a soupiré en disant : "Je savais que ça finirait par arriver. Tu as intérêt à prendre soin de Nanako !".

- Je le reconnais bien là.

- Donc il ne reste plus que Tezuka, dit Inui.

- Peut être que le mariage d'Oishi et Eiji lui donnera des idées, plaisanta Momo.

- C'est vrai que le mois prochain c'est votre tour, dit Kawamura.

- Oui, je suis content de me marier le même jour que Oishi.

- La Golden Team ne fait pas les choses à moitié. Qui aurait dit que vos futurs épouses seraient sœurs.

- En parlant d'épouse, où sont-elles passées ? Interrogea Eiji en scrutant le salon.

Il n'y avait plus aucunes femmes à l'intérieur.

A l'étage, toutes les neuf discutaient pendant que la petite princesse du jour se faisait coiffer les cheveux en queue de cheval. Un petit garçon de trois ans, aux yeux un tantinet sévère, admirait la scène.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

- On est rentré, Avertit une voix de jeune homme.

- Où est ma petite princesse ? Demanda la voix de Nanjiroh en posant sa valise dans le hall.

- Certainement à l'étage, répondit Ryoma à son père.

- Allons-y Rinko !

- Oui, j'ai hâte de la voir.

Ses parents montèrent saluer leur petite fille.

- Il me semblait bien avoir entendu la voix de Ryo ! S'exclama Eiji en accueillant les deux hommes resté dans l'entrée.

- Echizen, comment vas-tu ! Salua Momo. Ryo est là aussi !

- Salut ! Dit le jeune homme de dix-sept ans en leur souriant. Il avait bien grandit en quinze mais avait gardé cet air de ressemblance avec Ryoma et Sakuno. Il avait pris l'habitude de s'entraîner au tennis avec les anciens de Seigaku. Il était d'ailleurs très doué.

Des éclats de rires retentirent d'en haut.

- Oncle Nanjiroh à dut commencer les chatouilles, observa Ryo.

Ryoma soupira. Son père était un vrai papi gâteau.

- Sakura, fait attention à ta robe, avertit la voix d'une femme.

Des petits pas raisonnèrent. Ils se rapprochaient des escaliers.

- Papa !

Ryoma leva les yeux vers une petite frimousse de deux ans. Elle portait une jolie robe violette et ses beaux cheveux auburn étaient attachés par un ruban sur sa tête. Ses yeux de chats couleurs chocolat brillaient de malice. Une jeune femme arriva derrière la petite.

- Sakura ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas courir près des escaliers, tu pourrais tomber !

Ryoma sourit en voyant sa femme gronder leur fille. C'était l'une des rares occasions où Sakuno haussait le ton.

Sa fille se tourna vers lui d'un air implorant. Il haussa des épaules en montant les rejoindre.

- Maman à raison, dit-il en prenant l'enfant dans ses bras.

Sakura fit la moue.

Ryoma et Sakuno échangèrent un regard tout en souriant.

- Il est temps de fêter l'anniversaire d'une petite fille, déclara ensuite Sakuno.

Sakura retrouva immédiatement le sourire.

- Oui !

Sakura coupa son gâteau au chocolat dans le salon, puis ouvrit ses cadeaux sous de nombreux bravos et éclats de rires. Ils passèrent ensuite tous dans le jardin. Les femmes assises sur la terrasse, bavardaient de leur côté tout en regardant les garçons jouer au tennis un peu plus loin. Sakura jouait avec son père.

- Keishi, pourquoi tu ne joues pas avec les autres ? Demanda une des femmes à l'enfant de trois ans qui était resté jouer avec sa voiture près des dames.

Il haussa des épaules en regardant vers le terrain de ses yeux à l'air légèrement sévère. Il se mit à rougir en regardant la petite Sakura. Un homme caressa affectueusement ses cheveux noirs. C'était Kaidoh. Ils se regardèrent un instant. Kaidoh avait reconnu tout de suite l'air qu'avait eu son fils sur le visage. Il avait eu le même le jour où il avait rencontré sa femme. Il s'assit à ses côtés pour jouer avec lui. Keishi ne semblait pas porter une grande attention au tennis, il préférait les voitures. Sa petite frimousse était adorable. Il avait hérité de la beauté de sa mère. Mais tout le monde reconnaissait que c'était le fils de Kaidoh en voyant le regard du petit, même si il était nettement moins prononcé que le père.

- Elle ressemble de plus en plus à son père, dit Sakuno en regardant Sakura sur le terrain. Elle est passionnée par le tennis.

- Elle est comme sa mère dans ces cas-là, répondit Tomoka. Pourquoi tu ne joues pas avec eux ?

- Même si j'ai fait des progrès je suis loin d'avoir leur niveau ! Et puis je veux passer du temps avec ma meilleure amie.

- Oh, sourit Tomoka en la tapant gentiment sur l'épaule. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu ne prends pas de cours avec Ryoma. C'est le meilleur joueur !

- C'est peut être le meilleur joueur mais..., elle rougit.

Ryoma était, certes le meilleur joueur, et un très bon professeur pour les enfants, mais pour elle il était avant tout un mari. Et un mari bien trop affectueux qui réduisait ses leçons de tennis à cinq minutes voir dix, quand Sakuno avait la force du lui résister. En plus jaloux comme il était, elle n'avait même pas put prendre des leçons avec un de ses senpai. "Tu n'as qu'à prendre une femme" lui avait il dit quand elle lui avait demandé avec qui elle prendrait des leçons dans ce cas.

- Je vois, ricana Tomoka.

- Tomo-chan ! Ce n'est pas drôle.

Si sa grand-mère été toujours en vie elle aurait pris des cours avec elle. Malheureusement la maladie l'avait emporté il y a de cela un an. Elle porta son regard sur Ryoma qui montrait à Sakura comment frapper une balle. C'était grâce à eux qu'elle avait pu surmonter sa tristesse et continuer d'avancer.

- Ouais ! Cria quelqu'un sur le terrain, la sortant ainsi de ses tristes pensées.

Elle se rendit compte que Ryoma la regardait d'un air inquiet. Il la connaissait si bien maintenant. Elle lui fit un sourit rassurant. Tout allait bien tant qu'il était là. Il sourit à son tour et replaça la raquette dans les mains de sa fille.

Ryoma avait trouvé amusant, il y a quinze ans, l'idée d'avoir son enfant et de lui apprendre à jouer au tennis. Sakuno était la seule fille, à l'époque, qui l'intéressait un tant soit peu. Mais il était finalement tombé amoureux d'elle au fil des années. Il avait alors pensé que le tennis n'était pas le plus important. Ils s'étaient mariés, était devenue champion du monde, puis Sakura était née. Il avait arrêté de jouer comme professionnel. L'envie de gagner et d'être le meilleur ne lui importait plus. Il comprenait mieux son père et désirait simplement passé du temps avec sa famille.

Ryoma voulait transmettre tout ce qu'il avait appris à, il l'espérait un jour, la nouvelle princesse du tennis.

FIN


	5. chap 5 Petit Bonus

**Bonus**

**Un réveil agité**

Ce samedi matin, se fut Ryuzaki-sensei qui se leva la première, elle réveilla les filles puis alla taper aux portes des chambres des garçons en leur criant de se lever. Elle descendit ensuite à la cuisine. Dans la chambre des membres de Seigaku, chacun avaient remué en entendant des coups à la porte et une voie autoritaire. Mais aucun ne s'était levé tout de suite. Tezuka fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux, il mit ses lunettes et se leva en direction de la fenêtre. Il ouvrit grand les volets, laissant la douce lumière du jour s'infiltrer dans la chambre. Fuji fronça ses sourcils.

**Tezuka : **Levez-vous, le denier en bas devra courir vingt tours de terrain en plus que les autres.

Après cette charmante phrase il sortit de la chambre. Fuji se leva le second, ce qu'avait dit Tezuka n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Inui qui avait ouvert les yeux après que la porte ne se soit refermée, venait d'enfiler ses lunettes.

**Inui : **Je me trompe où je viens d'entendre Tezuka dire qu'il allait nous faire courir ? Demanda-t-il à Fuji.

**Fuji : **Tu courras vingt tours en plus, si tu arrives en bas le dernier.

Il sourit avant de sortir à son tour de la chambre. Inui se dépêcha de se lever. Courir cinquante tours en plus hier soir lui avait déjà servi de leçon. Kawamura se réveillait lui aussi, imité par Oishi.

**Oishi : **Tezuka et Fuji sont déjà levés ? Demanda-t-il la voix encore ensommeillée.

**Inui : **Oui et vous devriez vous dépêcher si vous ne voulez pas courir vingt tours de plus.

Kawamura et Oishi se regardèrent quelques secondes le temps que l'information monte à leur cerveau. Une fois bien assimilée, ils se levèrent d'un bon. Inui était déjà sorti.

**Oishi :** Il faut prévenir les autres, dit-il en regardant Kikumaru, Momoshiro, Kaido et Echizen encore plongés dans un profond sommeil. Ryo avait apparemment roulé dans la nuit, car il était maintenant dans le même futon qu'Echizen. Son petit poing collé, ou plutôt enfoncé contre la joue de son cousin. On aurait dit qu'il lui donnait un coup de poing. Oishi réprima un éclat de rire. Kawamura dans sa précipitation s'était pris les pieds dans sa couverture et avait trébuché sur Kaido. Celui-ci ouvrit soudainement les yeux en émettant un douloureux bruit sourd.

**Kawamura : **Aaaah pardon, pardon ! S'excusa-t-il à répétition en se relevant.

Kaido se contenta de siffler, un peu énervé. Il sentit soudain quelque chose lui cogné le mollet. C'était la longue jambe de Momoshiro. Il dormait complètement étalé et de travers. De sa bouche grande ouverte sortait un bruyant ronflement.

De son côté Oishi, s'occupait de Kikumaru Eiji.

**Oishi : **Eiji réveille-toi, Eiji ! Eiji !

Kikumaru ne répondit qu'un doux "Nyaaa". Oishi passa au plan B, il tira sur la couverture d'Eiji, le laissant grelotter de froid. Kikumaru était maintenant recroquevillé en boule comme un chat en serrant son nounours, mais il ne se leva pas pour autant. Oishi dut donc passer au plan C. Il retira son nounours à Eiji. Celui-ci émit une certaine résistance à lui céder. Mais Oishi continua de tirer, il tira si fort que Kikumaru vint avec le nounours. Eiji était maintenant assit, ses yeux à demi ouvert, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Kaido avait reporté sa colère sur Momoshiro et lui lança son oreiller en pleine face. Le ronflement de Momoshiro sortit cette fois en un bruit d'étranglement. Il se leva brusquement en toussant.

**Momoshiro : **Heugh Heugh...qu'est-ce que..., il tourna la tête de gauche à droite pour comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Il vit Kaido esquisser un sourire, puis il vit l'oreiller de celui-ci. A côté d'eux Kawamura regardait la scène, impuissant.

**Momoshiro : **Mamushi ! Grogna-t-il de colère en renvoyant l'oreiller à son propriétaire.

Mais il le manqua et visa Kikumaru. Eiji reçut l'oreiller en pleine face, ce qui eut pour effet de le réveiller complètement.

**Kikumaru : **Oye, MOMO ! Qu'est ce qui te prend de me lancer ton oreiller à la tête !

**Momo : **C'est celui de Kaido ! C'est Kaido qui a commencé !

**Kaido :** C'est toi qui a commencé, imbécile ! Grogna-t-il à l'attention de Momoshiro.

**Momo :** J'ai commencé ? Moi ? Alors que je dormais, stupide Mamushi !

**Kawamura : **C'était un accident, tenta-t-il de les convaincre.

Mais ils n'écoutaient rien, tous les trois étaient partit dans une bataille de polochon.

Le bruit réveilla Ryoma. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il était très fatigué, et ça n'avait rien d'étonnant. Il avait dut éviter toute la nuit les attaques de son cousin. Coup de pieds d'un côté, coup de poing de l'autre, sans parler de ses inlassables gigotements. Il sentit d'ailleurs de nouveau son poing dans sa joue. Il le retira, et s'assis dans son futon. Devant lui ses sempais faisaient encore une bataille d'oreillers. Il étouffa un bâillement avec sa main. Un gigotement sur sa droite attira son attention, c'était Ryo.

**Oishi : **Ça suffit ! Hurla-t-il. Tous les mouvements s'arrêtèrent. Je vous rappelle que celui qui arrivera le dernier en bas devra courir vingt tours de terrain en plus ce soir ! Puis lui et Kawamura sortirent de la chambre.

Après leur départ, les mots qu'avaient prononcé Oishi résonnèrent dans leurs têtes jusqu'à devenir très clairs. Les quatre nouveaux réveillés émirent, chacun à leur façon un bruit de détresse. Avant de se lever précipitamment. Ils foncèrent tous les quatre en direction de la porte, mais se retrouvèrent coincés au milieu du passage.

**Momo : **Aaaaahh Mamushi...pousse ta grosse tête ! Hurla-t-il en poussant Kaido.

**Kaido : **Pousse...plutôt la tienne ! Retourna-t-il en poussant à son tour Momoshiro.

**Kikumaru : **Waaaa Ochibi,...tu as...oubliés Chibi-chibi ! Hurla Kikumaru en tentant de se dégager des autres.

**Momo : **C'est vrai ça Echizen...Va le chercher ! Ordonna Momo avec un sourire, c'était là une très bonne occasion de se débarrasser de Ryoma.

**Ryoma : **Hunn...Allez-y vous-même...c'est vous qui vouliez...passer plus de temps avec lui, répliqua t'il en essayant d'avancer vers le bas pour sortir de là.

**Kikumaru : **Nyaaa, Ochibi est si cruelle !

**Momo : **C'est TON cousin !

**Ryoma : **Seulement quand ça vous arrange, marmonna-t-il.

Il se dégagea enfin vers le bas, les trois autres tombèrent au sol.

**Ryoma : **Hey, hey, les nargua t'il en commençant à avancer dans le couloir. Mais Momo attrapa son pied et le fit tomber à son tour.

**Ryoma : **C'est de la triche, Momo-sempai !

**Kikumaru : **Bien jouer Momo !

Kaido profita de ce répit pour se relever. Il commença à courir.

**Momo : **Aaaaaah Mamushi, revient ici ! Ordonna Momo en se levant à son tour imité très vite par Kikumaru et Echizen.

**Kaido : **Fsssssshhhhhhh, siffla t'il en courant.

Malheureusement pour lui, les autres l'avaient rattrapé. Ils menaient un marathon dans le couloir. En bas, assis dans la salle à manger, les autres entendaient le plafond cogner, fort, parfois même très fort. Ils se demandaient ce qu'il se passait.

En haut tous les quatre étaient finalement arrivés au niveau des escaliers, mais là encore un problème se posa. Seulement trois d'entre eux pouvaient passer en même temps. Chacun se disputaient sévèrement la place.

**Kikumaru : **C'est moi votre aîné, c'est à moi de passer le premier ! Dit-il alors qu'il essayait de poser le pied sur la première marche.

**Ryoma : **C'est moi le plus jeune, c'est à moi de passer avant ! Riposta-t-il

**Momo : **Désolé mais il n'y a pas d'histoire d'aîné ou de plus jeune ! Cria-t-il à son tour

**Kaido :** Fsssshhhhhhhhh !

Des pleurs dans le couloir interrompirent leur dispute. Chacun tourna la tête du mieux qu'il put pour regarder ce qu'il se passait.

**Kikumaru : **C'est Chibi-Chibi ! S'exclama-t-il.

Ryo ne trouvant personne à son réveil, s'était mis à pleurer. Il était sorti de la chambre en trainant le nounours de Kikumaru derrière lui.

**Momo :** Echizen, va le chercher !

**Ryoma : **Pourquoi moi !

**Kaido : **C'est ton cousin, fssshhhh !

**Ryoma : **Kikumaru-sempai, Momo-sempai, je vous donne l'autorisation d'aller le chercher. Déclara-t-il solennellement.

**Kikumaru : **Désolé Ochibi, mais je ne veux pas courir vingt tours de plus Nyaaaaa ! Termina-t-il en pleurnichant

**Momo : **Moi non plus ! Cria-t-il effrayé par cette idée.

**Ryoma :** Kaido-sempai, je te donne l'autorisation alors.

**Kaido : **Je ne courrai pas vingt tours de plus, fsssshhh ! Siffla-t-il lui aussi sous l'effet de la peur.

Les pleurs de Ryo se rapprochèrent, en effet il n'était plus très loin d'eux. Il pleurait plutôt fort pour un si petit être, pensa Ryoma. Il soupira, aucun des trois autres n'avaient l'intention de capituler.

**Ryoma : **Vous me revaudrez ça, marmonna t'il frustré.

Il se recula en arrière, libérant ainsi le passage pour les trois autres, qui dévalèrent l'escalier en boule. Ryoma se tourna vers Ryo, qui venant d'arriver à sa hauteur. Il pleurait toujours. Ryoma, agacé, le pris dans ses bras.

Les trois autres étaient maintenant debout en bas de l'escalier.

**Kikumaru : **Merci Ochibi ! Dit-il avec des larmes de joies

**Momo : **Ton sacrifice nous touche ! Ajouta-t-il, en pleurant dans son bras.

**Kaido : **Fsshhh !

Ils coururent vite jusque dans la salle à manger.

**Ryoma : **Ouais, ouais, marmonna-t-il.

Il regarda Ryo qui pleurait toujours. « Arrête de pleurer » dit-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Ryo s'arrêta aussitôt, et regarda Ryoma. Ses petits yeux humides brillaient.

**Ryoma : **Ce serait plutôt à moi de pleurer, souffla t'il en descendant les escaliers, très, très lentement. De toute façon il les courrait ces vingt tours de plus.

Il arriva dans la salle à manger le dernier. Momo et Kikumaru le regardait avec un grand sourire, même Kaido semblait reconnaissant.

**Tezuka : **Echizen, vingt tours de plus pendant l'entraînement, déclara t'il.

Ryoma ne dit rien, il connaissait déjà la sentence. Sakuno heureuse de voir Ryoma et Ryo ensemble, s'approcha pour prendre son petit cousin.

**Ryo : **SaUno, SaUno, dit Ryo, qui s'accorda enfin le droit de parler.

**Sakuno : **J'espère qu'il ne t'as pas déranger cette nuit ? demanda t'elle timidement en prenant Ryo dans ses bras. Ryoma hésita sur sa réponse. Bien sûr qu'il l'avait dérangé, et toute la nuit en plus.

**Ryoma : **Mada, mada dane, dit-il finalement en allant s'asseoir sur une chaise.

**Sakuno : **Hum ? Se demanda-t-elle sans comprendre. Elle aperçut soudain l'ours en peluche dans les mains de Ryo. D'où est-ce que tu sors ça ? Demanda-t-elle en prenant le nounours.

Kikumaru reconnut aussitôt sa peluche.

**Kikumaru :** Ah mais c'est...

Ryoma saisit l'opportunité qui s'offrait à lui pour se venger.

**Ryoma : **Kikumaru-sempai l'a offert à Ryo, en signe d'amitié. Dit-il un sourire innocent sur le visage, mais le regard qu'il adressa à Kikumaru voulait bien dire, "oeil pour oeil, dents pour dents".

Le visage de Kikumaru se décomposa aussitôt. Il ne pouvait pas reprendre son ours des bras d'un petit enfant.

**Oishi : **Eiji, c'est très généreux de ta part. Je sais que nounours est ton ours préféré.

Kikumaru ne répondit rien d'autre qu'un sourire qui sonnait extrêmement faux.

**Sakuno : **Merci beaucoup Kikumaru-sempai, mais tu es sûr que ça ne t'ennuie pas ?

**Kikumaru : **Eu...Il ne savait pas quoi répondre.

**Ryoma : **Bien sûr que non, Kikumaru-sempai est quelqu'un de très généreux, renchérit-il.

Sakuno ne dit plus rien et donna le nounours à Ryo.

Kikumaru regarda, la larme à l'œil, son nounours qui se faisait tremper l'oreille dans la bouche de Ryo. Il regrettait soudain de ne pas s'être arrêter dans les escaliers.

Fin

4


End file.
